mannequins
by XYZ263103
Summary: UA, narusasu et otre, sasuke est mannequin, Naruto débute, Kiba est photographe, Gaara va les rejoindre, etc etc. mdr ok un resumé plus potable : naru est amoureux de sasu mais le brun a l'air traumatisé par son manager Itachi. Amour, gloire et beauté ?


_**Bon, ceux qui sont anti lemon ne devraient pas lire cette histoire. Mais alors pas du tout.**_

Quand j'ai relu je me suis moi-même dit : comment j'en suis arrivée là ? bref après une grosse goutte s'écoulant le long de face, j'ai décidé de quand même la mettre. Mais alors je vous préviens, là y'a de tout : narukiba, narugaa, narusakugaa, gaainosaku, (ouais parfois lemon a trois hum….), gaaino,….et finalement narusasu et gaakiba. J'ai jamais écrit autant de lemon dans une fic, et ça se balade partout, c'est pas juste en final de fic comme je le fais souvent.

Sasuke est un OOC pur et dur, tout comme Itachi je pense….pis pas que eux, mais vous verrez bien hein. UA au passage.

Une chanson à un moment : personne ne saurait, des poétic lovers.

pensée en gras italique pour Naruto, en italique pour Sasuke.

Merci pour toutes les reviews j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, je sais pas si j'ai tout reçu (la crise je vous raconte pas…) merci d'y avoir pensé, jdr voir les avis des lecteurs XD c'est parfois constructif et merci aux anonymes aussi XD

Bref bref, vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, cette idée est zarb à la base elle devait même pas continuer comme ça mdr ( le pire c'est que c'est moi qui écrit alors quand sa barre en frite je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même….lol), j'avoue qu'au début Néji aurait du avoir un plus grand rôle qui lui a été piqué par Itachi qui aurait du être un gentil petit grand frère mdr. M'enfin bref, je me tais, place à l'histoire

Et pis review ? mdr MERCI XD

_**

* * *

**_

Mannequin.

-Bon petit frère, je veux que tu sois sympa pour ce shoot.

-……..

-Quoi ? le mannequinât t'intéresse plus ?

-……..

-J'adore notre discussion.

-Moi aussi.

-Au donc tu sais toujours parler ? Itachi tendit la main et caressa la joue de son frangin.

-……..

-Bref, tu devais faire une séance avec ton concurrent direct, mais apparemment, ils l'ont remplacé au dernier moment, il voulait faire un contraste avec toi.

-…….le brun allongea la main vers le meuble et attrapa un gobelet de thé froid. Il le sirota comme si rien n'apportait à sa personne.

-J'ai pas retenu son nom, mais il est blond au teint cuivré, il a des yeux bleus….tout ton contraire.

-Hey Sasu-chaaaaaan, c'est à toi bientôt….ok, le maquillage a été fait ?

-Oui Deidara est passé.

-Ok Itachi, je cours voir l'autre on se retrouve là bas.

-Hn. Bon toi tu te lèves et on y va.

-……..

Le brun fit racler sa chaise, il attrapa une sorte de cape dont il s'enveloppa et emprunta un couloir, suivit de son manager. Il monta un petit escalier, frappa à une porte. Une jeune fille vint lui ouvrir, le regardant plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Le jeune homme la regarda à peine, il n'aimait pas parader, pas comme l'autre, le concurrent, comme l'appelait son manager. Il le vit le frôler les yeux emplis d'une colère sourde, il n'en avait rien à faire. Son air suffisant agaça Néji qui tourna la tête d'un mouvement sec, fouettant la face pale du brun qui en aurait presque rit.

Itachi le poussa vers le photographe qui le regardait avec avidité. Sasuke resta les mains sur les hanches et pencha la tête de coté. Celui qui lui faisait face eut un rictus. D'une oreille distraite, il écouta les ordres du photographe qui lui faisait face et parti s'asseoir au milieu de roses et autres pétales de fleurs colorées qui s'étendaient sur le sol recouvert d'un fin tissu rouge aux reflets satinés.

-Naruto imbécile t'es ou ?

-J'arrive j'arrive !

-T'es pas connu et tu te permets d'être en retard ! c'est inadmissible tu…

-Ouais ouais, je fais quoi ? je me mets ou ?

-Tu vas derrière Sasuke, t'arrêtes de sourire comme un abruti, tu fais ça et ça et….

-Ok. Le blond lui arracha la feuille qu'il lui avait tendue. Hm…ok….je vois. C'est parti mon kiki.

-Tssss. Mais le photographe eut un sourire.

-……..Naruto venait d'arriver face à Sasuke et le regardait bizarrement.

-Salut.

-……

-Salut.

-Naruto ! on a pas la journée alors place toi !

-Ouaiiiiis ouais. Tchhh macaque fit-il en murmurant.

-……le brun se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, mais à en juger par la face du blond, s'était bien le cas. Cela lui arracha un minuscule rictus qui disparut aussitôt. Et bientôt, il fut subjugué par autre chose.

Le blond ne chercha plus quoi faire, il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et les rouvrit. Sasuke sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Naruto ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux bien peignés, laissant quelques mèches se perdrent sur l'azur déterminé de ses pupilles, secoua sa tête en avant, enjamba Sasuke, se mit en place derrière lui. Le brun sentit les mains se poser sur lui et lui enlever son peignoir. D'un geste sur, il attrapa la cape du brun et l'en débarrassa sans demander l'avis du propriétaire. Sasuke était à présent en jean, torse nu, tout comme Naruto. Seul les couleurs des vêtements les différenciaient. Le brun en avait un rouge sang presque bordeaux alors que son acolyte en portait un noir profond.

D'une main autoritaire, il l'attrapa par les épaules, le redressa et le faisant ainsi s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Ses avant bras se reposèrent sur les épaules diaphanes et sa tête vint près de la sienne, faisant un mélange de mèches jaunes et noires. Sasuke le regarda surpris, Naruto eut un sourire et désigna l'appareil photo devant eux. L'Uchiha le regarda, puis se reprit et tourna la tête. Le photographe les regardait, cherchant apparemment un angle de vue. Il positionna finalement son appareil, régla l'éclairage à renforts de cris pour que ses assistants l'aident, puis revint à eux.

-Ok, on va y aller. Naruto, t'a face est parfaite, ne sourit plus, regarde le comme si tu l'aimais du fond de ton cœur. Voilà. Parfait chéri !

-…….

-Tu sens bon Sasuke.

-……

-Sasuke, ait l'air moins troublé, prend une pose langoureuse, comme si tu reposais sur lui, comme s'il savait tous de toi et que cela t'apaisait….voilà presque….ferme à demi les yeux et penche un peu ta tête en arrière….parfait. Ne bougez plus.

Plusieurs photos furent faites. Après le sourire de Naruto, il demanda aux deux jeunes hommes de prendre des mines un peu supérieures, quelques photos furent prises encore. Puis il demanda finalement de continuer par des faces à l'air blasées ou alanguies. Il vit un flash, puis un autre, il le sentit près de lui, il tournait autour d'eux. Deux pellicules étaient déjà changées. Sasuke n'aimait pas sa position, il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans le cou. La lumière continuait, à présent il ne sentait plus du tout sa nuque. Il entendit le déclic de rembobinage pour la troisième fois.

-Ok les gars, on change. Le brun soupira de soulagement. Mettez vous debout. Naruto attrapa Sasuke par le coude et l'aida à se lever, le brun ne s'attendait pas à cela et se laissa donc faire. Ok, alors comme ça et comme ça…hum problème, tu es plus grand Sasuke. Il va falloir que tu te penches un peu et….

-Non.

-Hein ? tout le studio avait arrêté de respirer face à l'Uzumaki qui se dressait contre LE photographe du moment.

-Hey toi là bas, amène moi une caisse, ouais celle là. Naruto se pencha à l'oreille du brun. Cette fois ta pose sera un peu plus agréable. Il s'écarta et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-……le brun semblait surpris, s'était la première fois qu'on s'occupait ainsi de lui sans lui demander son avis ou sans rien lui demander en retour.

-Bon, je reprends….le photographe eut un mouvement de tête agacé pour le blond au sourire triomphant et repris, ainsi que toute les respiration on voyant le professionnel gardait son calme.

Naruto lui tenait le menton, prêt à l'embrasser, la tête légèrement penchée, quelques flashes crépitèrent, puis il mit ses deux bras sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis, les mains se joignant dans son dos et d'autres photos furent faites. Sasuke sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il avait une main sur le cœur du blond et le sentait battre la chamade, alors que sa face était si peu expressive. L'autre main de Sasuke se tenait sur la hanche cuivrée, mangeant un peu sur le jeans.

Le photographe le fit regarder de coté l'appareil, comme dans un air de défi et lui demanda un sourire narquois, ce que lui fit le brun. Finalement il demanda au blond de fermer les yeux, à son grand désarroi, Sasuke souriait si peu souvent. Et les flashes reprirent. Et Sasuke ne fut pas aussi alerte qu'il y a quelques instants, il n'avait qu'une envie qu'il ne comprenait pas, prendre les lèvres tendues vers lui plus que n'importe lesquelles. Au moment ou il allait céder, les perles bleutées s'ouvrirent à lui, leurs prunelles se perdant l'une dans l'autre. Sasuke se rendit alors compte que le photographe l'appelait depuis un moment. Il tourna les yeux vers ce dernier, se traitant inlassablement de fou.

-Regarde par ici ! tu es distrais aujourd'hui ! qu'est ce que tu fous !

-……

-Kiba.

-……quoi Naruto ?

-T'en as combien déjà ?_ Donc ils se connaissent…._

-….une pellicule pour cette pose…mais ce n'est pas…

-C'est assez, t'es un pro, et tes photos sont toujours parfaites, pose suivante tu veux.

-…..un sourire diabolique pris Kiba. O.K

-…….

-Bon alors….

Le photographe s'approcha du couple et fit mettre le brun à genoux, demandant au blond de lui baiser le front délicatement en posant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage. Les maquilleuses vinrent les pouponner puis, il les mitrailla à nouveau et continua ainsi un moment. Finalement la dernière pose était la plus simple, les deux mannequins devant juste s'enlacer tendrement en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et sourire comme si rien d'autre au monde n'importait. Le blond s'exécuta, mais le brun semblait avoir plus de mal à trouver la bonne expression.

-Sasuke on t'attend.

-……..

-Pense à ce qui te ferrais le plus plaisir, et pense que tu la détiens et que tu peux la chérir. Naruto lui avait murmuré à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

-……..

-Et ben voila quand tu veux tu peux ! Kiba semblait super content et mitrailla à nouveau.

Le cœur de Naruto lui avait subit un choc surpuissant, le petit sourire de Sasuke était plus qu'irrésistible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi dans n'importe qu'elle pub qu'il eut pu faire avant. Il avait une petite expression de bonheur totale, les yeux embués, la bouche découvrant des dents d'une blancheur à faire pâlir les acteurs de pub à dentifrice. Il semblait tellement innocent, presque comme un enfant qui aurait trouvé un trésor. Sasuke était tout simplement attendrissant et désirable aux yeux du blond qui avait de plus en plus de mal pour se retenir de le jeter à terre et de le prendre devant tout le monde.

Itachi s'approcha de la scène de vue, Kiba le remarqua et termina sa bobine. Il fit signe a tous qu'il avait fini, quelques applaudissements retentirent. La séance étant fini, Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond, attrapa son peignoir, l'enfila sans conviction et parti sans un mot. Itachi fit un rictus qui déplut au blond. **_Lui a dut remarquer…_**Le blond détourna le regard et parti se fondre la tronche auprès d'un groupe de filles qui le regardait avec plus qu'une certaine envie dans le regard.

Kiba le rejoignit bientôt. Ils fanfaronnaient en chœur, sachant que les filles ne résistaient pas à leur charme, surtout lorsqu'ils poussaient leur imagination jusqu'à leur faire penser qu'ils étaient ensemble. La libido des gentes demoiselles faisait alors un bond. La blonde se mordait déjà la lèvre inférieure, l'autre blonde paille avait un sourire malicieux et la brunette ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au buffet préparer pour les mannequins entre deux prises. Rien ne fit réellement envi au blond qui ne voyait que des légumes pour la plupart crus ou des fruits. Un léger bruit de pas lui fit tourner les yeux. Sasuke marchait dans l'ombre de son frère, l'air désespéré. L'aîné le tirait par la main, Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, qui remarqua une drôle de rougeur sur sa joue. Il fit un mouvement, mais le regard d'Itachi le glaça sur place, Sasuke avait détourné la tête et fait comme s'il n'avait pas croisé le regard de son camarade. Tout cela intrigua Naruto, mais une main le sortie de sa torpeur. Il fit un rapide aller retour des yeux, finalement le brun le regardait, désespéré un instant, puis le regard vide après que son frère lui souffla un mot et en voyant le geste de la fille envers le blond, un éclair de colère qui s'effaça face à un gouffre ou il n'y avait rien.

Kiba attrapa le blond, il lui parla au creux de l'oreille et finit le tout par une léchouille. Après un murmure chez leurs compagnes, il ria, attrapa la main du blond et le traîna. Après plusieurs bars, quelques Karaoké et beaucoup d'alcool, ils arrivèrent à la maison du photographe. Un énorme chien les accueillit, Kiba pris deux filles et les traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant signe à Naruto qui attrapa la main de la troisième.

Kiba avait déjà enlevé sa chemise, faisant suivre la même voie à son débardeur qui lui collait la peau. L'une des filles s'était mise à genoux, dézippant sa braguette et y faufila sa main. La brune s'occupait de jouer de sa langue, entre son torse et ses lèvres. Kiba avait ses mains sous son petit haut à fleur et dégrafait son soutient gorge. Il descella leurs lèvres et glissa sa tête sous son tee shirt, prenant entre ses lèvres le téton durci qui lui faisait face. La jeune femme geint en même temps que lui lorsque la blonde prit sa hampe entre ses lèvres.

Naruto promenait sa main sur la poitrine rebondit, glissant l'autre entre les cuisses de sa compagne, la passant sous la jupe courte qu'elle portait. La blonde se frotta a lui, lui laissant un suçon dans le cou. Elle enleva sa veste et il lui fit tomber son soutien-gorge. Naruto s'empara de ses lèvres, il y glissa sa langue et joua avec celle de sa vis-à-vis. **_C'est pas possible…me manque un truc là_.** La jeune fille tourna la tête et l'embrassa doucettement sur le front, descendant le long de l'arête de son nez. _**C'est pas ça…**._

Les gémissements de Kiba emplissaient la pièce, ceux de ses amies étaient présents aussi. Elles se faisaient des cunnilingus commun alors que l'Inuzuka se déhanchait sur l'une d'elle. Il avait à peine finir de jouir que les filles se remirent à son niveau, frottant leurs entrecuisse contre ses jambes. L'une d'elle prit le sexe de Kiba et s'accomplit à le faire se dresser de nouveau. L'autre fille le caressait et l'embrassait puis le laissa car il serrait les dents devant le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Elle partit donc faire à son amie ce qu'elle faisait à Kiba qui lorsqu'il vint, vit la blonde avaler la semence et se relever. Elle l'embrassa, haletant de temps à autre car son amie continuait son jeu de langue.

Kiba continuait ses baisers, mais d'un œil il vit que Naruto n'avait décidément pas la tête à ça, il se leva, se dirigea jusqu'à lui, laissant les deux jeunes femmes s'occupaient l'une de l'autre. Il attira le blond à lui en le tirant en arrière, une main dans le cou, l'embrassant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa compagne s'occupait de son sexe qui ne se dressait pas malgré tout ses efforts et prêta sa langue à Kiba juste pour répondre à celle qui la cherchait.

Le jeune homme lui murmura à l'oreille, lui caressant le torse, Naruto écouta un instant puis regarda ce que le châtain lui avait dit de regarder. Il remarqua alors la jeune fille qui remonta s'asseoir sur ses genoux et qui se pencha sur le coté pour embrasser Kiba. Naruto promena un peu ses mains sur son corps, mais cela ne lui disait rien. Il l'abandonna à son acolyte après un coup d'œil navré et quitta la chambre.

Il se rendit dans le salon, n'entendant plus rien des ébats. Kiba avait insonorisé sa chambre bien longtemps avant que le blond ne vienne emménager. Allumant la tv, il mata un film d'horreur à deux balles. Il était couché en travers du sofa et regardé sans conviction ce qu'il y avait à l'écran. Naruto était énervé, et il savait pourquoi. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur cette pub, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de le vouloir encore plus. Et lorsqu'il avait pu le toucher, il l'avait voulut plus que jamais et surtout pour plus qu'un soir.

Il soupira, il venait de zapper et à l'écran l'acteur lui ressemblait étrangement. Il glissa sa main le long de son corps, sa raison lui disait qu'il était stupide, mais il en avait tellement envi. Sa main caressait sa poitrine, sa langue se léchait les babines, il retenait ses gémissement alors que sa main s'activait de plus en plus vite sur son sexe. Il se laissa tomber à terre sur le tapis moelleux, se mit à genoux, écarta les jambes et se pénétra à l'aide de ses propres doigts qu'il avait déjà humidifié. Ses gémissements étaient devenus des râles, il avait envi d'embrasser mais il n'y avait personne. A bout de souffle, son corps s'immobilisa un instant, et il jouit dans sa main.

Il s'écroula, regardant sa main, regardant le liquide qui la recouvrait, se dégoûtant d'en arriver là alors qu'il y avait dans la pièce d'à coté tous ce qu'il fallait pour une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas lui et il ne voulait personne d'autre. Naruto souffla quelques instants, il n'en revenait pas, juste à l'imaginer et il était déjà dans cet état. Il se rendit alors dans la salle de bain ou il alluma l'eau chaude à son maximum. Naruto se prélassa, il ne voulait plus penser à rien, il passait encore et encore son visage sous le jet qui finit par le rougir. C'est alors qu'il sentit contre son dos des mains froides par rapport à la température de l'eau, Kiba l'avait rejoint.

-Tu penses encore à lui ?

-Me touche pas…

-C'est lui que tu veux hein. Kiba l'embrassa sur la clavicule et Naruto ferma les yeux.

-Laisse moi…

-Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un truc…il est pas net…

-Tais toi.

-Prends moi comme si j'étais lui. Imagine…

-Je peux pas…mais Kiba ne le laissa pas finir, scellant leurs lèvres.

-…….

-KIBA !

-Je t'ai entendu dans le salon….tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Naruto.

-Tu m'as…entendu ? les joues du blond prirent deux secondes une teinte pivoine.

-Pense à moi comme si j'étais lui.

-……..le photographe lui embrassait le lobe de l'oreille, soufflant doucement en son creux, sachant que le blond était friand de cette gourmandise.

-Nnnn….nnn…ah…n…

-Tu sais très bien que je peux te servir à tout moment, je prends ce qui me plaît…..je ne m'embarrasses pas du reste….quand tu voudras me quitter….quitte moi.

-……..

-Naru…..aaaaahhhhhh

Le blond venait de le jeter contre le mur, promenant ses mains sur son corps. Les yeux à demi ouverts, il vit que Naruto avait fermé les yeux, il imaginait quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela ne causait pas de problème à l'Inuzuka qui n'avait pas l'intention d'être sérieux envers quiconque pour le moment. Il sentit les lèvres du blond se refermer sur son pénis, il sentit sa langue jouer avec sa verge, il se pressa contre les doigts qui se présentaient à son intimité. Son compagnon remonta, il léchait son ventre, jouant avec son nombril, et inséra un nouveau doigt, leur faisant des allées et venues, les écartant par moments pour élargir sa future entrée. Kiba adorait cela, Naruto l'a lui avait fait découverte quelques années auparavant et il s'y était plus qu'habitué.

Les lèvres du blond capturèrent les siennes, sa langue chaude entra dans la cavité buccale qu'il avait déjà visitée par moment. Sa langue s'enroula autour de sa compagne et joua avec elle, elles se cherchaient, l'une hésitant parfois sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Et puis elles se séparèrent, Kiba émit une protestation qui s'alourdit lorsqu'il sentit le blond se retirait. Mais l'autre ne l'écouta pas, il le retourna face au carrelage du mur, attrapa sa verge tendue et la présenta à Kiba. Il se sentit entrer en l'autre, presque happer, il sentait la chaleur qui l'enserrait, l'étroitesse de son ami qui ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment, et un sourire s'empara de lui. Il imposa un rythme saccadé, il caressait les flancs de son compagnon qui gémissait de plus en plus fort et qui tentait de se raccrocher au mur glissant.

Il ne voyait pas Kiba en cet instant, il voyait la face rougie de Sasuke, il se sentait en lui, il se déhanchait en lui et jouir tout autant. C'est à Sasuke qu'il faisait l'amour et s'était à lui qu'il souriait. Sa main caressa le sexe de son amant, il l'attrapa, imposa son rythme, le lâchant parfois pour descendre plus bas tandis que ses coups de butoir se faisaient plus violent, plus rapide. Il sentit dans sa main que Kiba était venu, il se relâcha alors, fit encore quelques déhanchements, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, heurtant la prostate de son ami, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Après une dernière poussée, il se contracta, les mains sur les hanches de l'Inuzuka, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et vint en lui.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, le blond déglutit avec mal et ouvrit la bouche, buvant l'eau qui tombait encore sur eux. Il se retira de Kiba qui tomba à genoux et s'assit près de lui. L'autre ne disait rien, reprenant son souffle, d'une main il replaça quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et regarda Naruto.

-Je t'avais jamais vu aussi passionné…..t'as pris ton pied ?

-……….oh ça va….

-Tu l'aimes à ce point là ?

-……….

-Tu veux pas en parler ?

-J'ai plus qu'envie de lui….chez pas pourquoi…c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive Kiba.

-………..dans quatre jours on doit à nouveau bosser avec lui. Son frère n'apprécie pas les yeux que tu lui fais et comment il te laisse prendre les choses en mains.

-………. Le blond le regarda interrogateur.

-Ouais t'as bien entendu, monsieur Sasuke déteste faire des shoots avec des hommes et reste la plupart du temps très distant. Aujourd'hui la manière dont il t'a laissé faire en a surpris plus d'un.

-Vraiment.

-Ouais et particulièrement son frère, je connais Itachi depuis un moment et je le piffe pas. S'était un ancien mannequin, mais après un accident, je sais pas trop lequel, il a lancé la carrière de son frère et stoppé la sienne.

-Ah ?

-Ouais, parait –il qu'il a des cicatrices ou un truc comme ça….

-……..

-Mais bon, j'ai réussi à le convaincre que je n'avais pas fini mon boulot. De toute la semaine il sera là pour bosser avec d'autres, tentes ta chance, Ne ?

-Hn, merci Kiba, je te revaudrais ça.

-T'es mon pote, c'est gratos. Et pis une partie à trois…

-N'y pense même pas.

-Huhuhu, il te sera exclusivement réservé ? quel gaspillage…. Le blond se releva et le prit dans ses bras. Tu fous quoi ?

-Tu veux te traîner jusqu'à ta chambre seul ?

-Nah, et pis je veux dormir avec toi.

-Et que diront les filles ?

-Que diront-elles en voyant que je ne peux pas me lever après une nuit à leurs coté ? là au moins elles comprendront.

-Hahaha.

Naruto resserra donc sa prise, mena Kiba après une rapide toilette dans sa chambre et le mit dans son lit. Là, il se coucha en attrapant son baladeur et se mit à écouter de la musique. Kiba n'était pas très câlin après l'acte et s'endormit presque aussitôt, enserrant étroitement son coussin. Le lendemain matin, il sentit contre lui des rondeurs, en ouvrant les yeux, il trouva à cheval sur lui l'une des filles, l'autre embrassant Kiba et la troisième à la porte en tablier et apparemment nue en dessous. Le blond embrassa sa cavalière, Kiba se leva et ils allèrent déjeuner. Quelques petites piques tombèrent sur le comportement du blond, mais Kiba changea de sujet prétextant dans un murmure que ce n'était pas le moment. Ils retournèrent ensuite en studio. Kiba devait prendre en photo un groupe de fille, dans diverses tenues pour un catalogue renommé, Naruto en plus d'être mannequin l'aidait aussi parfois. Et en ce moment là, il s'ennuyait parfaitement. Les formes parfaites lui faisant face ne l'intéressaient pas, les commentaires de Kiba pas plus.

-Tchhh Naruto !

-Hn ? le blond sortit de sa rêverie l'air pas du tout éveillé.

-Si t'écoutes pas, si tu fous rien, dégage de mes pattes !

-Oh ça va t'énerves pas. Tu veux que je te ramène un truc à bouffer ?

-Ouais fais donc ça.

-Hahaha, t'énerves pas.

Naruto quitta la pièce sous des regards appuyés qui ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait avoir ainsi la grâce du photographe plus virulent habituellement. Il marchait le long d'un couloir ou s'entreposait des décors, du tissu, des alignements de linges inutilisés pour le moment. Il allait atteindre l'escalier descendant à la petite cafétéria du bâtiment qui regroupait en plus de plusieurs studios et d'une agence de mannequins un studio de doublage.

Passant devant une porte, il stoppa net ses pas allongés. Sasuke se tenait là, son thé froid en main et le sirotant les yeux fermés. Naruto entra et se mit face à lui le faisant sursauter lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Mais le brun ne pipa mots.

-Salut. Le blond décida qu'étant l'intrus, s'était à lui de parler.

-……. Le brun semblait suspicieux et avait pris un air hautain.

-Tu parles jamais ?

-……. Naruto entendit juste que la cannette était vide et que le brun en semblait contrarié.

-T'aimes le thé ?

-……

-Il m'a l'air presque vide, tu veux que je t'en ramène un ? je descends à la cafete.

-……

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? le blond attrapa sa main et commença à le tirer. Sasuke agrippa son siége, ne voulant pas y aller.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais y aller.

-Ne ? c'est parce qu'on s'est pas présenté ? **_il parle enfin, génial, sa voix est terrible…oh, il me regarde bizarrement là hahaha, baka Naruto, il doit te prendre pour un fou._**

-…….

-Moi c'est Naruto.

-Sasuke.

-Je trouve que t'es sympa, même si tu parles pas beaucoup et …

-Et toi tu parles trop.

-……..bon. ben je vais pas te déranger plus. Je te ramène un thé à quoi ?

-……..

-Hahaha, c'est pas grave, je trouverais bien en cours de route. A toute.

Naruto fit un petit signe à Sasuke qui le regarda s'en aller. Il allait emprunter l'escalier où il se fit apostropher par une blonde, il la reconnut in extremis avant de lui demander qui elle était et continua sa route avec elle en riant. Sasuke se tenait à la porte, ayant voulu lui dire ce qu'il voulait comme parfum, mais n'osa pas l'interpeller lorsqu'il le vit en si bonne compagnie. Une main se posa sur son épaule, une main qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Naruto remontait avec ses boissons et de quoi manger. Il frappa à la porte de Sasuke mais personne ne répondit. Il recommença plusieurs fois et elle finit par s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Se tenait face à lui la réplique quasi exacte de celui qui lui plaisait tant, les joues un peu rougies, les yeux froid mais en même temps dilatés comme par une fièvre.

-Euuuh…vous allez bien ?

-Qu'est ce tu veux ?

-……je…j'ai ramené un thé pour Sasuke et….

-Il n'en a pas besoin. Casse toi.

-……ou est Sasuke ?

-Casse toi. T'es sourd ? dégage pauvre naze.

-…….Sasuke ? le blond haussa un peu la voix, soutenant le regard de l'aîné.

-……..DEgage.

-……..SASUKE ?

-…….la main d'Itachi se leva et allait s'abattre sur le visage du blond mais se fit stopper en cours de route.

-Finis nii-san. Naruto, je ne t'ais rien demandé.

-……tiens ton thé.

-…….les yeux noirs étaient suppliants.

-….ok. à plus tard.

-A jamais. Tu ne reverras mon frère que lorsque vous travaillerez ensemble.

-……….

La porte claqua, renversant le thé encore tendu sur son torse. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Naruto fulminait. Il se doutait de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette pièce, et Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça. Il retourna auprès de Kiba et décida de mener sa petite enquête sur le sujet. Le blond balança à son ami ce qu'il lui avait pris, se mit dans un coin et regarda qui était là. Kiba avait remarqué l'attitude du blond et leva la main pour signaler la pause. Il but quelques gorgées de ce qu'il avait en main et partit vers Naruto. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, essayant de se faire une idée sur qui pourrait lui donner des infos.

-Naruto.

-Hn ? le blond tourna la tête vers Kiba.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-……..j'vais pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs….faut que je me renseigne d'abord.

-Hein ?

-Ouais s'était bizarre. Le blond était repartie dans ses réflexions et dévisageait un peu tout le monde.

-Naruto…de qui tu parles ?

-Kétudi ? kekoi ?

-Baka pfff c'est pas possible. tu me parles de qui ?

-Ben de qui ? de Sasuke évidemment !

-……..

-En fait je l'ai vu mais j'ai des doutes avec son frère et…..

-Bon reviens me voir quand tout sera plus clair ok, là tu me donnes mal au crâne et…

-Qui pourrait me dire des choses assez précise ici Kiba ?

-Sur eux deux ? hmmmm, je connais deux filles qui pourraient te sortir des détails…peut être même qu'elles savent quelles marques de shampoing ils utilisent huhuhu.

-…….

-Elles sont fans et complètement hystériques sur le sujet. Timbrées même je dirais….

-Ah oui ? Naruto semblait plus qu'intéressé.

-Hmmm, mais je sais pas si elles te diront……Kiba regarda Naruto des pieds à la tête.

-…..non à mon avis elles le feront….ça dépendra de toi hahahah.

-De quoi ?

-Huhuhu, rien. Kiba attrapa l'un de ses cinq téléphones portables à sa hanche et appuya sur une touche.

-………

-Salut Ino, c'est Kiba…..oui….huhu….ce que je veux ? le jeune homme glissa un regard coquin vers Naruto.

-………le blond n'y comprenait rien.

-J'ai un ami qui aimerait en savoir plus sur les Uchiha….oui….et bien….il est mignon….oui……oh ça ? uhuhuhu il a connu pire ne t'en fais pas. Ce qu'il veut savoir ? j'en sais trop rien.

-………..

-Vous pouvez l'aider ?...qui c'est ? euuuuhhh…..il n'a fait que quelques petites choses pour le moment sous ma direction……ouais……vous verrez bien non ? ok je prends note….hm…ok…..huhu c'est bon c'est noté. Merci ma belle.

-………

-………Kiba fit un grand sourire à Naruto alors qu'il rangeait son portable numéro quatre à sa hanche.

-S'était quoi ça ?

-Un coup de téléphone.

-Logique. Le sourire de son comparse devint encore plus large devant l'angoisse qui se peignait sur le visage de Naruto.

-Ce soir, je t'ai pris un rendez vous avec ces deux charmantes donzelles, elles te diront certainement tous ce que tu désires savoir.

-…….merci.

-Mais de rien. Par contre avant que tu n'ailles au rendez vous que je t'ai fixé, il faudra que je te vois.

-Ok. Au fait, il fait quoi de la semaine Sasuke pour rester ici ?

-Il tourne une pub pour un parfum, mais personne n'a le droit d'aller le voir tourner Naruto, c'est pas la peine….

-J'ai rien dit.

-J'ai vu tes yeux, bref, c'est un tournage spécial et je sais juste qu'elle pièce est utilisée. Ils se sont donnés une semaine pour y arriver, c'est pour ça qu'il serra là un petit moment.

-Ok, merci. Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Hn, ne commence pas ce que tu ne peux finir.

-Baka. Mais le blond était tout sourire.

-Bon, on va reprendre. Le photographe se retourna et regardait sa scène. Pfffffffff

-Quoi ?

-Je trouve que ça manque de mecs. Le sourire de Naruto devint encore plus large.

-Tu veux que je te présente l'un de mes potes ? il parle pas beaucoup…enfin ça dépend et il peut être violent…

-………

-…….Mais il est canon.

-………si toi tu oses dire ça d'un mec….c'est que ça doit vraiment être quelque chose.

-Hahaha, pour te remercier de ce que tu viens de faire.

-Je me demande si tu me remercieras encore demain.

-………..Naruto se décrocha de lui, Kiba regarda se qu'il fixait et vit Sasuke sirotant un thé. Il les regardait, héla Deidara pour le maquillage et ressortit de la pièce.

-Euh……Kiba voyait que Naruto se sentait fautif. De son coté, Sasuke avait senti son cœur se serrer, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

-………..

-Naruto….sa voix était douce, mais le blond n'y prêta pas attention, il releva la tête avec un large sourire et décrocha l'un des téléphones de Kiba.

-Allooooo…..héhéhé….t'as déjà deviné que s'était moi ? t'es trop fort mon p'tit caramel mou….hahahah quoi t'aimes pas ce surnom ? mais je l'adore moi ! à l'extérieur t'as l'air si dur alors qu'à l'intérieur t'es aussi fondant que du miel sur…..ahahahah, c'est bon j'arrête.

-………Kiba le regardait avec surprise, il s'était attendu à le voir plus abattu après l'épisode Sasuke, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

-Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais du boulot hein je me trompe pas ? ouais…ça t'intéresse ? combien t'es payé ? j'en sais rien moi rapiat ! le blond interrogeait Kiba du regard.

-Comme toi si le boulot est bon.

-Comme moi. Ouais…c'est bon ? ok, viens au studio ou je bosse, je t'attends en bas. A toute ma poule. Naruto raccrocha, retendit son portable à Kiba et partit tout joyeux vers la sortie.

-……..que….

-Il arrive dans dix minutes, il habite pas loin.

-Mais il est comment ?

-Superbe hahaha.

-Mais…..rraaaahhhhh NARUTOOOoooooo

Mais seul le rire du blond était audible. Il partit en bas attendre l'arrivée de son cher ami. Un quart d'heure plus tard, une CBR 600RR d'un rouge pétant stoppa devant l'entrée. Il en descendit un jeune homme qui offrit un magnifique sourire au blond qui y répondit. Le vent joua avec quelques mèches et Naruto soupira. **_Aaaarrrffff quel dommage qu'il soit pas bi lui….._**

Naruto remonta avec son acolyte l'air étonnement paisible. Il ouvrit la porte, Kiba termina sa pellicule et se tourna vers eux. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme blême aux cheveux de sang, les yeux d'un turquoise paisible et pale. Naruto tout sourire passa ses bras autours des épaules du châtain presque roux et ce dernier eut un sourire qui bluffa le photographe pourtant habitué aux beautés du métier.

-Kiba ! je te présente mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère pour moi ! il s'appelle Gaara.

-………Kiba avait la bouche ouverte.

-Bonjour.

-Euh…..

-……Gaara tourna la tête vers Naruto, l'air de dire : il est pas débile ton boss là ?

-Hem, euh Kiba…ça va ?

-Euh hein ? oui ! Bonjour excusez moi, c'est que vous êtes exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour mettre un peu de couleurs dans toutes les brunes que vous voyez là bas sur la petite scène.

-Ah.

-Bon, Naruto, tu l'amènes dans ma loge, on ferra tous là bas….ou est Deidara ?

-Il est toujours avec Sasuke.

-Pffff, Kiba décrocha son téléphone. Oui rapplique à ma loge…oui bureau si tu veux. On t'y attends. Haku !

-Je suis là.

-Trouve moi Tsunade et Shizune, je veux qu'elles me trouvent exactement se que je vais leur dire pour lui.

-Ok.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les autres mannequins se firent appelées et entrèrent dans le studio. Elles virent le changement de décor. Elles devaient au départ promouvoir un parfum allant au deux sexes et il devait y avoir deux types d'affiches. Apparemment Kiba avait maintenant une toute autre idée. Il y avait maintenant un fond bleu, mais elles distinguèrent sur un écran le fond qui y serait ajouté. Ce serait la vue d'un bureau devant se trouver au minimum au centième étage d'une ville surdéveloppée. Au milieu de tout se bleu, un siège luxueux prenait place.

Devant coller avec l'idée du parfum, elles portaient des tenues strictes, des tailleurs, mais assez moulant et échancrés. Kiba ouvrit la porte, un sourire aussi long qu'un porte avion et se dirigea vers ses appareils. Naruto précéda Gaara et marchait devant lui. Les filles le virent au dernier moment.

Le jeune homme avait son teint diaphane relevait, du noir cerclait encore plus ses yeux mettant en valeur leur couleur, ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière mis à part quelques mèches sur son front. Elles virent alors le tatouage qui lui couvrait une part de son front et qui ne faisait que lui ajouter à son charme. Il était vêtu d'un costard à l'aspect satiné, ouvert sur sa poitrine, la cravate ouverte négligemment et dans son cou, la trace d'un baiser au rouge à lèvres. Il portait sa veste à la main, par-dessus son épaule et partit prendre place sous la directive de Kiba.

Il se mit d'abord debout, l'air impassible parmi une horde de jeune femme prête à se jeter sur lui. Elles prirent place autour de lui, certaines se tenant à terre, mains sur son pantalon, d'autres l'enserrant avec envies. Kiba vida deux pellicules, lui demandant de temps à autres de sourire ou d'avoir l'air encore plus froid. Gaara se prêtait au jeu, s'amusant des soupirs qu'il entendait à coté de lui. Mais Kiba n'avait pas l'air totalement satisfait. Il pointa Naruto qui se fit à moitié désaper devant tout le monde. Le maquillage alla plus vite, puisque Deidara connaissait déjà comment le mettre en valeur, puis il eut l'ordre de rejoindre Gaara.

Alors Naruto rejoignit son ami, prenant pose sur pose en chemise entrouverte, veste sur le dos et cravate rejetée sur l'épaule. Kiba vida encore une pellicule lorsqu'il vit une ombre. Sasuke était assis dans un coin plus que sombre et regardait cela d'un air morne. Il remarqua que Kiba le fixait et se leva pour partir.

-Hey Sasuke, si ça te dit, vas y.

-…….

-C'est toi qui vois.

-…….

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui avait l'air de s'éclater, il avait tellement envi de pouvoir être comme lui. Il regarda un peu partout, mais Itachi n'était pas là. S'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il venait toujours dans se studio, son aîné ne supportait pas Kiba, il pouvait donc avoir la paix. Et pour une fois, il avait envie de faire quelque chose de lui-même. Il regarda la pile de vêtements près de Tsunade et attrapa un satiné blanc aux reflets d'un mauve très pale.

Il l'enfila et Deidara n'en revenait pas, n'ayant jamais vu Sasuke faire une chose sans consulter son frère. Ou plutôt se le faire imposer. Il ne lui permit pas de l'embrasser comme les deux autres l'un dans le cou, l'autre sur la joue près de ses lèvres, mais accepta un baise main ou se reflétait à présent un rouge profond pailleté.

Sans prévenir Kiba, il entra dans le champ. Sa tenue était stricte par rapport aux deux autres, sa cravate était fermée au ras de sa gorge, tout comme sa veste. Tout était trop parfait. Kiba siffla et chassa les filles. Naruto n'en revenait pas de le voir encore plus beau que d'habitude et Gaara le jaugeait sans rien dire, reconnaissant intérieurement qu'il n'était pas mal.

-Génial G.E.N.I.A.L !!! bon les filles j'en ai pris quelques unes avec vous mais vous pouvez partir, j'ai fini avec vous, j'ai déjà eu quelques shoot avec vous, et j'ai ma petite idée sur comment mener cette campagne…..je suis sur que Shino aimera mon idée.

-Bye les filles.

-Hn a tout à l'heure vous trois.

-Bon Sasuke tu……parfait, bougez plus !!!

Kiba n'avait même pas eu à diriger le brun, naturellement il s'était assis, croisant une jambe sur l'autre, l'air hautain et présomptueux. Naruto pris appuis sur l'une de ses épaules lorsque son maquillage fut retouché et la marque de rouge à lèvres enlevée, et posa sa main sous le menton du brun, comme pour l'attirer à lui. Gaara fit de même et la séance reprit.

Puis ils changèrent de pose, Sasuke ne bougeait pas, comme une statue de marbre immobilisée pour l'éternité. Gaara finit à ses pieds, Naruto dans son dos, l'encerclant de ses bras contrastant avec tout le reste. Puis ils échangèrent leur place, revenant plus tard tout deux au sol et s'agrippant aux accoudoirs. Kiba était plus qu'excitait et prenait photos sur photos. Naruto repassa alors derrière Sasuke en fermant à demi les yeux et pencha le haut de son corps en avant. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et leva le cou, comme s'il lui présentait ses lèvres, Gaara vit la scène et attrapa la pointe du pied du brun et fixa la caméra.

Ils étaient tous subjuguaient par la scène qui semblait si intime, surtout au niveau supérieur. Naruto avait du mal à déglutir et Kiba se dépêcha de prendre clichés sur clichés. C'est alors que la porte claqua dans un fracas épouvantable faisant sursauter tout le monde, y compris Sasuke, dont le siège tomba vers l'arrière, et Naruto en avant, attiré dans la chute. Le blond enveloppa dans ses bras le brun et lui fit éviter le sol en se le prenant. La chute n'étant pas haute, ils n'eurent rien, mais Sasuke entendit le cœur du blond faire des sauts, il n'osait pas bouger et entendit alors une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

-SASUKE ! QUI T'AS PERMIS DE FAIRE CA !

-Ne ? Naruto sentit les poings du brun se serraient contre sa chemise et son souffle se retenir.

-SORS DE LA ! ON A DU BOULOT ! GROUILLES TOI !!! et toi !!! Itachi pointait Kiba d'un doigt rageur. JE T'INTERDIS DE PUBLIER CES PHOTOS TU…..Naruto sentit Sasuke se redresser d'un bond.

-Itachi. La voix était calme mais ferme.

-………

-J'ai voulu faire ces photos, ils ne m'ont pas obligés. J'autorise qu'il le fasse.

-………Sasuke se dirigeait vers son frère, le dépassa et disparut derrière la porte.

Itachi fulminait, il invectiva tout le monde d'un regard mauvais et glacial, promettant silencieusement la mort de chacun et suivit son cadet. Naruto ne le sentait pas du tout, il avait peur pour Sasuke mais ne pouvait rien faire à par empirer la situation pour le moment. La main de Gaara le tira de ses réflexions, le blond n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Naruto.

-Hn ?

-Tu sais pas mentir.

-……..

-Les gars, merci pour la séance, je vous remets le chèque demain. Gaara si ça te dis de continuer, y'a pas de problème…..Naruto ?

-Ouais. Le blond, assis au sol releva enfin le visage, montrant des yeux soucieux à ses deux camarades.

-……..j'annule le rendez vous de ce soir ?

-Non.

-Mais t'as pas l'air en forme pour….euh….Kiba se mordit les lèvres et Gaara se douta de quelque chose. Il traîna le photographe un pas plus loin et lui demanda d'éclaircir sa lanterne. Lorsqu'il revint vers Naruto, ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas redresser.

-Je viens avec toi ce soir Naruto.

-……..

-Mon aide te serra précieuse tu verras.

-…….ok.

-D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure. Alors on va vous faire une beauté.

-Hein ? ça servira à quoi Kiba ?

-Hem, tu verras.

Ils se préparèrent assez rapidement et descendirent pour y aller, grâce à la cylindrée de Gaara. Ce dernier sortit de sous son siège un casque, bleu nuit celui là, qui concordait avec la tenue décontractée qu'avait le blond. Il allait le mettre lorsqu'un éclat de voix se fit entendre. Sasuke se faisait traîner par Itachi, la face fermée, vers une voiture assez luxueuse, il l'y fourra, prenant place au volant et démarra en trombe.

Gaara ne pouvait rien, il mit sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui enfila son casque sans un mot et qui chevaucha derrière l'autre. Pour lui changer les idées, et comme il avait encore un peu de temps devant eux, Gaara décida de se promener un peu en travers de la ville. Lorsqu'il arriva au rendez vous fixé, les deux filles étaient déjà attablée, sirotant chacune un cocktail.

Elles les dévorèrent des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à se faire aborder puisque Naruto devait être seul. Gaara osa un regard vers le blond et vit que celui-ci semblait avoir reprit le dessus, souriant de nouveau. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui alla vers elles, les saluant en prenant place et s'imposant.

-Désolé mec, on attend quelqu'un et…

-C'est moi. J'ai amené un pote, désolé de ne pas avoir prévenue. Les deux filles se regardèrent.

-C'est rien….tant mieux d'ailleurs.

-………

-Salut. Le roux prit place près d'elle, avec juste un sourire en coin. S'était à peine si elle ne bavait pas sur la table.

-Salut. Elles retournèrent à Naruto. Alors c'est toi le copain de Kiba, il nous a dit que t'étais blond.

-Ouais je suis Naruto, lui c'est Gaara.

-Ok, moi c'est Ino et elle c'est Sakura.

-Hm.

-Tu veux savoir quoi sur eux ?

-Eh ben plusieurs choses en fait.

-C'est-à-dire ? la rosée le regardait un sourcil relevait.

-Je voudrais savoir à quel moment il a commencé sa carrière, je veux dire, Sasuke hein. Ensuite pourquoi Itachi l'a fait et n'a pas continué ? et surtout pourquoi Sasuke le suit sans se rebeller un minimum et….

-En fait tu veux savoir ce qu'il nous a été le plus dur à dénicher.

-……..

-T'en dis quoi Sakura ?

-Chui pas contre Ino……

-On te dis tous…..si t'arrives à nous faire grimper.

-Hein ?

-Et ton copain aussi….Ino se mordait un doigt, impatiente d'y être.

-……….Gaara les regardait un rictus en coin. Désolé les filles, je veux bien mais pas avec lui….les mecs ne m'intéressent pas.

-……mouais se sera moins intéressant…..mais si tu peux être là comme deux…pourquoi pas.

-Ok. Gaara avait un gros sourire et détaillait de la tête au pied les deux jeunes femmes.

-Mais alors on veut qu'il regarde……Ino avait un petit sourire mutin et Gaara haussa un sourcil qu'il n'avait pas vers Naruto. Ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

-……..mouais. Le blond n'en avait pas envie, mais il voulait les informations qu'il cherchait et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cela. Il souffla intérieurement, heureux de savoir que grâce à Gaara il y échappait et jura intérieurement sur Kiba. Pourtant Gaara n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que cela.

-Bon, on va chez nous ?

-On vous suit.

Ils remontèrent la rue, un quartier assez chic à première vue, deux filles leurs jetaient des regards équivoques en coin. Elles poussèrent de lourdes portes et pénétrèrent dans un immeuble à l'allure riche et les laissèrent entrer. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Sakura se colla à Gaara et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui ne se fit pas prier, il l'enserra un peu plus et lui mit sa langue en plus. Ino passa derrière lui et lui mit la main aux fesses puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieur.

Gaara la suivit, tout comme les deux autres. Ils marchaient le long d'un couloir moquetté, Sakura ouvrit la porte, ayant passé sa place à la blonde qui soupirait à la bouche du roux. Ils étaient dans l'appartement et les filles se dirigèrent directement vers l'une des chambres, le blond les suivit et prit place sur un pouf près de la fenêtre. Gaara lui s'était fait jeté sur le lit, assis, une fille dans le dos, les mains par-dessus ses épaules, caressant son ventre et embrassant le jeune homme, Ino elle se chargeait de l'embrasser de plus en plus près de son bas ventre.

Naruto les regardait puisque s'était ce qu'elles voulaient, la rosée lui lança une œillade perverse, qu'il soutint. Elle lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Gaara, jouant avec lui et les courbes qui en composaient l'arc gracile, puis elle l'embrassa à nouveau, continuant de regarder Naruto. Ino avait déboutonné le jean de son amant et commençait à le prendre en bouche. Sakura l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit petit à petit rejoindre son amie, s'attardant quelques instants sur le torse pale.

Gaara était pratiquement dénudé et le devint carrément en se soulevant pour qu'elle puisse lui enlever ce qu'il lui rester autour des jambes. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que Sakura et Ino se partageaient la tâche, la blonde lui caressant en même temps une jambe, Sakura s'occupant du bas ventre et du torse recouvert de chair de poule sous la sensation qu'elles lui faisaient subir. Il glissa alors sa main sous la jupe de Sakura qui ne portait rien d'autre, elle poussa un long soupir serti d'un grand frisson.

Elle se leva, se plaçant mieux sur le lit double, Ino la rejoignit et elles commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement, se caressant mutuellement avec de petits gestes lent, presque des effleurements qui augmentaient leurs sensations. Gaara s'avança vers Ino qui se redirigea vers son sexe déjà enflé de désir alors qu'il s'était mis à lui suçoter le bout des seins, et se remit à jouer avec lui, alors le roux fit de même sur Sakura qui le rendit à la blonde.

Naruto regardait ça d'un œil toujours morne, les gémissements, l'atmosphère, tous auraient du l'exciter, et d'une certaine manière cela agissait, inconsciemment, il suçotait l'un de ses doigts et sentait son entrejambe se gonflée. Il aurait aimé se joindre au trio, mais son cœur lui disait que non lorsqu'il voyait que ce n'était pas Sasuke. Il n'avait qu'envie de lui et il se prit le front d'une main, n'ayant qu'un désir, la diriger plus bas.

Un gémissement se fit plus fort, il releva la tête et vit Gaara se déhanchait sur Ino à quatre pattes, lui caressant le dos, passant à ses seins lorsqu'il s'enfonçait plus loin. La blonde, elle, embrassait Sakura en la pénétrant de ses doigts alors qu'elle était sous elle, lui infligeant le rythme du jeune homme. Sakura hurla, Ino pleurait presque devant les mouvements saccadés qu'il lui faisait subir, elle se mordit les lèvres et s'écroula à moitié sur Sakura après un râle d'aise. Gaara s'immobilisa un instant, à bout de souffle, puis s'affaissa un peu, roulant finalement sur le coté pour ne pas écraser les deux amantes.

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles, lorsque Ino roula sur lui et le chevaucha, l'embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche. Gaara lui attrapa la croupe et elle commença à nouveau à se trémousser sur lui. Sakura les quitta et alla jusqu'à Naruto alors que les gémissements devenaient encore plus fort qu'avant. Elle se pencha vers lui, mais il eut un geste de recul.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux rester dans cet état ? sa voix était mielleuse et plus suave qu'au bar ou ils s'étaient vus.

-……….

-Imagine qui t'as envie, ça me dérange pas. Elle prit place sur Naruto et commença à le déshabiller. Les paroles lui rappelaient celles de Kiba, Naruto pouffa. **_Que dois je faire ?_**

-Ça te fais rire ? elle venait de mettre à jour son érection et semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

-……….

-Hmmmmm

-Aaaah nnnnnnn

Sakura avait prit la hampe dressée et en léchouiller l'extrémité, faisant glisser la langue sur sa longueur, s'aidant de ses mains. Le regard du blond devint lointain, il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, imaginant des cheveux d'encre et des yeux d'un noir corbeau. Il avança sa main vers la chevelure et se mit à la caresser amoureusement. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, puis elle reprit possession de son sexe. Naruto ferma à demi ses yeux embués de plaisir, un nerf tressautait sur sa joue, il ne sentait que le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus. Et puis il vint.

Sur le lit, Gaara tenait Ino qui soufflait tout contre son torse, il attrapa des capotes qu'elles avaient dans son tiroir et prit une décision qui le surprit lui-même. En voyant la face de Naruto, il avait envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour vouloir un homme, il était assis sur le bord du lit et regardait les deux amants. Naruto se pencha de nouveau vers sa compagne et lui murmura à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça le rassurant que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Alors le blond mit une main à sa poche, en sortit de quoi se protéger, et tandis qu'elle le lui enfilait, il se mit à la préparer.

Après un énième gémissement, elle se leva et lui aussi, la laissant se pencher sur la chaise. Puis doucement, petit à petit, il la sodomisa. Elle ne retenait pas ses gémissements, il ne stoppa donc pas en cours de route comme l'envie le pris. Elle n'était pas lui. Lorsqu'il ne put s'enfoncer plus, il commença à se mouvoir et une main se posa sur son épaule. Naruto tourna la tête et vit Gaara le rouge aux joues, le blond hocha la tête, l'ayant déjà fait une fois avec Kiba. Cela le surprenait de voir son ami ainsi, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il prévint Sakura et la souleva tout contre lui à la force de ses bras, se collant au mur pour faciliter la pénétration de Gaara. Une fois tout deux à l'intérieur d'elle, ils se mirent à donner des coups de butoir ordonnés puis de plus en plus désordonnés. Elle s'accrocha à Gaara, lui enserrant la nuque, ce dernier regardait la face de Naruto en plein orgasme et tendit une main, la mit sur sa joue et le blond le regarda avec intensité. Tous deux sentaient les coups de butoir de l'autre lorsqu'ils ne le faisaient à l'unisson, tous deux s'étaient mis à se caresser les flancs et les bras. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres, jouissant l'un après l'autre peu de temps après les avoir séparées, poussant chacun un râle de plaisir non contenu.

Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent, Sakura était encore à plat, s'endormant d'ailleurs de plaisir après un dernier baiser avec le roux. Ce dernier la mit dans le lit près d'Ino qui s'était endormie. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, ne s'étant pas entièrement dénudé, et décida de prendre une douche. Avant qu'il ne sorte, Gaara lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui, Naruto avait retrouvé son regard éloigné, ce n'était plus le roux qu'il voyait.

-Je peux pas te faire ça Gaara, lâche moi.

-T'en as encore envie non ? le roux posa sa main sur son boxer au niveau de son caleçon.

-……….Gaara se pencha et lui suçota la clavicule.

-Et quand j'ai vue ton expression……j'ai eu une envie irrépressible de toi….disant plutôt que j'avais envie d'être à sa place…..

-Huhuhu, je croyais que t'aimais pas l'idée de faire ça avec un mec.

-…..depuis quelques instants c'est différent…..elle avait une tête……

-Satisfaite ?

-Je pense que s'était plus que cela huhuhu.

-…………

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. D'un coté il avait toujours voulut se faire au moins une fois Gaara, de l'autre, il trouvait avoir déjà était assez infidèle à son cœur. Gaara tendit le cou et l'embrassa, doucement, l'effleurant à peine, puis les posa un peu plus fort, le blond ne réagissait toujours pas, il passa sa langue, rien. Il allait abandonné lorsque l'Uzumaki se décida enfin, **_même si j'aime Sasuke, je suis pas encore avec lui…Et malheureusement là je peux plus penser avec mon pauvre cerveau._**

Il renversa le roux sur la moquette épaisse et moletée, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et l'autre se laissait faire. Il le chevauchait et lui caressait le corps, le pinçant à certains endroits, il l'embrassait encore et encore, puis couvrit sa face de baiser et descendit le long de sa joue alors que Gaara gémissait. Il descendait toujours de plus en plus bas et lui embrassait à présent le torse, lui laissant quelques traces, sachant que le roux n'aurait pas à montrer son corps avant quelques jours et qu'elles auraient d'ici là disparue. Puis il pouffa, se rappelant parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit Deidara qui devait parfois cacher des rougeurs à des places incongrues.

Le roux lui caressait le dos et avait à présent ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais il décida d'agripper plutôt la moquette alors que le blond prenait possession de sa verge. Après quelques instants, il ne regretta pas, il se contracta d'un coup en sentant le blond insérer un doigt en lui. Naruto remonta au niveau de sa gorge et y déposa des petits baisers mouillés. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, y mettant la passion qu'il aurait voulu donner à Sasuke, le roux se détendit petit à petit, et son amant enfonça plus loin son doigt. Au bout de quelques instants, il en présenta un deuxième, Gaara émit une plainte, mais accepta la présence.

Il sentait les deux doigts bouger en lui, s'enfoncer et ressortir, l'écarter petit à petit pour le préparer. La sensation n'était pas déplaisante, il écarta un peu plus les jambes, le blond commença à insérer un troisième membre, le roux l'embrassa sur un bout d'oreille, lui murmurant d'aller plus loin, plus vite. Naruto se releva un peu, le regardant dans des yeux d'un turquoise mouvementé, il attrapa les hanches de son amant qu'il souleva un tantinet et s'aida d'une main pour le pénétrer doucement.

Gaara émit une plainte, il se sentait déchirer, l'organe bien plus gros que les doigts précédents. Lorsque Naruto fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il ne bougea plus, cherchant son souffle et laissant son ami reprendre le sien. Il l'entendit déglutir et l'autre rouvrit les yeux. Naruto ferma les siens, imaginant à nouveau qu'il tenait Sasuke sous lui, doucement il commença à se déhancher, puis il alla de plus en plus vite, changeant la douleur de Gaara en plaisir. Ce dernier lui serrait la moquette à s'en faire blanchir les doigts, il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en gloussement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains tannées lui enserrer son sexe, imprimant un mouvement désordonné.

Gaara n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec une fille, s'était bien différent et pas déplaisant comme il l'avait pensé. Son esprit devint blanc un instant, il n'essaya pas de se retenir, il n'en pouvait plus, et jouit. Naruto continuait ses à-coups de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, il agrippa les hanches blêmes et les ramena le plus qu'il put contre lui et se répandit finalement en son amant. Il haletait, la bouche ouverte, il n'en pouvait plus et se laissa tomber en avant, se retenant d'un bras pour ne pas s'étaler d'un coup sur le roux. Il se retira et se coucha à ses cotés, Gaara se tourna vers lui, il lui caressa sa joue et l'embrassa puis voulut se lever, mais ses reins le lui interdire.

Naruto eut un petit rire entre deux respirations, il souffla un bon coup et se releva. Il partit prendre une douche bien chaude. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, les filles étaient debout, Gaara à leur place, dormant calmement. Elles le regardèrent un sourire en coin.

-……..

-S'était bien sympa de vous regarder.

-Oh, vous étiez debout ?

-Encore crevée, mais on a put voir ça de près hahaha, on n'avait jamais juste regarder deux mecs le faire.

-C'est excitant non Ino ?

-Pfff, t'as pas eu ton compte tout à l'heure ?

-Oh là là, jalouse ?

-Tu n'as qu'à me laisser la place la prochaine fois.

-Hahahaha, ça reste à voir.

-Bon on va se prendre une douche et si t'es pas trop crever, on parle du cas Uchiha ok ?

-Je peux faire du café ?

-Vas y.

-Merci les filles.

-Hahaha, merci à vous deux surtout, on s'était pas éclatées comme ça depuis un p'tit moment hein Sakura ?

-Ouais. Elle embrassa la blonde et la tira à sa suite.

-Bon on arrive.

-Ok.

Une demi heure plus tard, peut être plus, elles arrivèrent, les yeux embués de plaisir. Il eut un sourire, les petits cris ne lui ayant pas échappé. Elles s'attablèrent et il leur mit une tasse chacune, ayant eu tout le loisir de chercher dans la cuisine.

-Alors que veux tu savoir ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Itachi à lancer la carrière de Sasuke.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne. La rosée avait décollé ses lèvres de sa tasse deux secondes et buvait à nouveau.

-Sakura, ça va. Bon, il y a eu un accident à ce qu'il parait. D'après ce qu'on a trouvé, ce serait un accident de voiture et le responsable se serait Sasuke….

-Oui mais nous on y croit pas trop.

-Ouais, Itachi avait des cicatrices dans le dos, quelques unes aux bras et je crois qu'une lui barrait le torse en diagonale. C'est pour ça qu'il ne porte que des trucs à manches longues et fermés….

-Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait plus être mannequin. On a quelques amis à l'hôpital….

-…..Qui ont confirmés tout cela. Normalement il aurait pu continuer à poser avec son visage ou juste ses mains, mannequins pour main ça existe….

-Mais il a préféré lancer son petit frère, d'ailleurs s'était bien au début…

-Un p'tit nouveau tout mignon…..

-Mais il semblait traumatisé, malheureux…..on a dit à Itachi qu'il n'aimait peut être pas ça…..

-….C'est là qu'il nous à interdit de les approcher etc etc. la blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

-………Naruto buvait sans dire un mot son deuxième café.

-Notre faute à nous si ils sont si mignooooons ? elles se lancèrent un petit sourire et pouffèrent comme deux gamines complètement gaga.

-Bref, on a voulu se rapprocher de Sasuke. Mais il ne parle jamais. Et puis…on a l'impression de ne pas s'être trompée, mais on a jamais pu clarifier la chose. Il est trop sur ses gardes Itachi.

-Ouais, et Sasuke n'en parle pas. On ne sait pas ce qui le retient près de son frère mais…

-Vous voulez dire quoi là ?

-……ils sont amants…..

-…..si on se trompe pas…..

-Mais ça ne plait pas à Sasuke…..enfin….

-On le pense hein.

-...Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?

-…….les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Une fois on est passée devant leur loge, il y avait comme des pleurs, Sasuke lui demandait d'arrêter. La porte était fermée, on a pas pu entrer.

-Et lorsqu'ils ont répondus à nos coups à la porte, Itachi fulminait et on n'a pas vu Sasuke. Il a fait appeler les gardiens et comme on débutait…..

-…..il a réussi à briser nos carrière là dedans. On n'a plus le droit de bosser au même endroit qu'eux. Du coup, on a décidé de faire d'autres trucs de nos vies, et on ne sait pas plus sur leur cas.

-Quand l'accident a eut lieu ?

-Euuuhhh….elles se concertèrent d'un regard et Ino répondit.

-Sasuke avait 8 ans si je me souviens bien. A 9 ans il a commencé sa carrière…..ça fait donc…

-10 ans.

-Oui. Sakura s'étira langoureusement.

-Et vous avez dit que l'accident….Sasuke….

-Normalement ça c'est top secret.

-Ouais on a eu trop de mal à trouver cette info….personnes, mis à part nous, les flics et eux, ne doivent connaître la raison…..les Uchiha font silence radio sur l'événement.

-Et vous pouvez pas me la filer ? le blond fit des yeux de cocker en manque d'amour.

-……….bon ok, arrête ce regard !

-Hahaha.

-Bon ben, on a des copains un peu partout, comme tu peux te douter, huhuhu….

-…..Et quelque uns sont flics, on s'est donc renseignée sur l'accident.

-Et alors ? Naruto avait posé son menton sur ses mains aux doigts entrecroisés.

-Sasuke ne se souvient de rien. Itachi a fait la déposition. Et….à ce que l'on sait….

-….la famille était sur une autoroute, ils allaient en vacance….il a dit que Sasuke aurait fait un caprice, ses deux parents se seraient retourner et ils auraient emboutis l'avant d'un camion….

-……mais pas de plein fouet hein, leur père, au volant, à dévier la trajectoire in extremis. Ce qui a valut à Itachi qui était derrière son pater de se faire blesser. Il y aurait eu des tonneaux, Sasuke étant ceinturé, il n'a presque rien eu. Enfin rien d'irréparable.

-Et ensuite ?

-Itachi était déjà majeur, il a repris la garde de son frère et avait droit à toucher tout l'argent qu'il avait déjà gagné. Sasuke semble traumatisé depuis, il a toujours tout fait ce que son frère lui disait de faire sans rien dire, au fil des ans on a vu son regard devenir de plus en plus froid et il parle de moins en moins.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce jour là. Là on n'en sait vraiment pas plus….

-Si tu veux savoir pour qui ils bossent ou ont bossés, pas de problèmes, mais leur vie est très dure d'accès.

-……..merci les filles, mais ça, ça m'intéresse moins.

-…..si tu veux un conseil….ils ont toujours bossé pour la même boite, et depuis quelques années, la seule personne qui ai le droit de poser ses mains sur Sasuke, mis à part les autres mannequins et rare personnes de ce genre, c'est Deidara.

-Deidara ?

-C'est toujours lui le maquilleur non ?

-…..oui.

-Il n'y a que lui qui voit Sasuke sans maquillage. Lui, il pourrait peut être te dire d'autres trucs, faut pas oublier que c'est lui qui camoufle tous défauts.

-Mais peut être bien…qu'il ne dira rien ...comme il a l'exclusivité de Sasuke……

-………..ok. merci. Naruto se leva, en pleine réflexion sur comment aborder le sujet avec le maquilleur.

-C'est donc en pensant à lui que tu m'as fait l'amour ? Sakura se tenait près de lui, il n'avait même pas vu qu'elle s'était levée.

-………….

-Eh ben, je l'envie sincèrement……et la rosée se mordit la lèvre.

-T'as pas fini ? j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir tout manqué….pourquoi je me suis endormie moi….pffff. Bon, Naruto tu peux retourner occuper la chambre ou est Gaara, c'est notre chambre spécial, donc elle est libre.

-………..

Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant sans gêne devant lui. Le café les avait revigoré, elles lui firent une œillade coquine, alors que Sakura avait passé la main sous le tee shirt de la blonde qui ne portait à part ça qu'un panti. Cette dernière croquait doucettement l'oreille de sa camarade. Naruto fit un petit sourire, riant intérieurement de celui qu'il avait été. Si ce jour là, il n'avait croisé sa route, jamais il n'aurait pu résister à la gourmandise qui s'offrait à lui maintenant.

Il sortit de la pièce, les laissant à une certaine intimité puis rejoignit l'autre chambre. Il entra, Gaara dormait toujours, les cheveux en bataille, l'air plus satisfait que jamais. Naruto prit place à ses cotés et s'endormit rapidement. Ils se levèrent vers midi, heureux de ne pas avoir à bosser et ils partirent en catimini, le blond n'ayant pas trop envi de se refaire l'une des deux furies.

Après un tour en moto qui les réveilla, Naruto en ayant pris la direction, Gaara ne se sentant pas d'attaque vis-à-vis d'une douleur aigue aux hanches, ils arrivèrent en début d'après midi au studio. Gaara décida de ne plus bouger et Naruto se mit à aider Kiba après avoir compris de la bouche même de Deidara que Sasuke n'était pas là. L'Inuzuka développait lui-même ses photos, frisant la syncope lorsque le blond ouvrit la porte. Après avoir eu les planches contact qu'il désirait, il partit dans son bureau continuant de l'écouter sans parler. Là, il laissa son ordinateur à Naruto qui visionner celles qu'il avait prit en fond bleu, alors qu'il classait celle faites à l'argentique.

-Et donc Deidara t'a parlé ?

-Oui, il déteste Itachi en fait. Il ne bosse avec eux deux que parce qu'il a un bonus pour ne pas parler.

-Alors pourquoi il te parle ?

-Parce qu'Itachi la fait chier et que sa conscience le travail. Il aime bien Sasuke.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il y avait bien anguille sous roche, mais qu'il n'oserait pas m'en dire plus.

-C'est tout ?

-Il a acquiescé à certains autres trucs. En tout cas, il cacherait de nombreuses choses sous son fond de teint. La voix de Naruto était devenu rageuse.

-Et pourquoi tu ne voles pas à son secours ?

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'est pas là. Le blond s'agitait de plus en plus alors que jusque là il avait été calme. ET PERSONNE NE ME DONNE LEUR FOUTU ADRESSE !!!!!

-OI ! CALME TA JOIE NARUTO.

-………pardon. Tu as encore besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Rentre, repose toi, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur hier….bref….au fait, il est ou Gaara ?

-……sais pas. Le blond regarda les hanches de Kiba qui lui envoya un portable.

-Rappelle moi de t'en acheter un pour ton futur anniversaire, ça devient lourd là.

-Pffff, tu pourrais m'en refiler un….le spécial sortie par exemple.

-C'est ça, et perdre tous mes précieux numéros ? t'es cinglé….

-Hahahah…ouiii Gaara ? t'es ou mon vieux ?

-Alors ?

-Ouais….oh….sans déc', j'arrive.

-Il est ou ? le blond lui retendait le portable.

-Quelqu'un l'a chopé alors qu'il tapait la discute avec je ne sais qui au téléphone. Il a été embarqué de l'autre coté.

-Hein ?

-Il est en train de doubler un animé apparemment et quand il a décroché il était, comme d'hab, en haut parleur. Du coup, quelqu'un m'a dit de rappliquer pour faire la voix d'un des persos que justement il n'avait personne pour.

-Amuse toi bien.

-Merci, le blond lui fit un grand sourire. Tu pourras me ramener cette photo en grand format, j'aimerais la mettre dans ma chambre.

-T'es complètement sonné avec ce mec.

-Comme jamais.

Le blond partit dans un grand éclat de rire et sortit de la pièce retrouver Gaara. Il se fit récupérer à la porte des autres locaux par un dénommer Kakashi. Ce dernier aurait pu faire du mannequinât s'il n'avait eu cette cicatrice lui barrant l'un de ses yeux, qu'il avait rouge. **_Sûrement une lentille._** Ce dernier eut un sourire qui illumina son œil bleu, enfin Naruto le devina, vu qu'il portait un bandana de son nez à sa gorge. Il ne parla que pour lui dire son nom et le conduisit près de Gaara. Ce dernier doublait de l'autre coté d'une parois un personnage à l'aspect froid.

Au bout d'un instant, une lumière changea de couleur et l'argenté lui prit la main et le guida à l'intérieur. Lorsque Gaara lui fit de grand signe, Naruto alla à lui et l'écouta. Après un rapide briefing, il se lança dans un essai qui convainquit tout le monde. Alors il prit place et mit toute sa passion dans son rôle. Il adorait vraiment ça. La voix que prenait le roux le subjugua, ainsi que le ton et le jeu de son autre compagnon qui jouait un autre des rôles.

En sortant de là, ils signèrent chacun un contrat pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient fait, puis ils partirent enfin. Naruto rejoignit Kiba qui s'était endormi dans sa loge/bureau. Ils rentrèrent ensuite, les deux colocataires ensembles, et l'autre à moto. Kiba était heureux d'entendre l'entrain dans faisait preuve son ami et l'écoutait un large sourire aux lèvres. La soirée se partagea entre repas et télé, mais le blond s'endormit bien vite.

Le lendemain matin, cela continua, seule son impatience changeait la donne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naruto ne tenait plus en place. Puis ils refirent une séance de photos, reprenant le même thèmes qu'au début, sur le tissus et les fleurs. Ils prirent quelques clichés, Naruto avait son visage niché au creux de la gorge de Sasuke, ce dernier le tenait dans ses bras et écoutait. Il ne répondit pas une fois. Et Naruto préféra arrêter ses questions, Kiba s'énerver du trouble que le brun n'arrivait plus à cacher. Il termina juste par une déclaration simple mais qu'il trouvait éfficace. Ils échangèrent ensuite leur rôle, Sasuke étant un peu plus tendu qu'au début de la séance. Il remarqua cependant une petite rougeur aux joues du blond, qui du d'ailleurs être rectifiée au maquillage.

Lorsqu'elle prit fin, Sasuke se releva et le regarda longuement. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais une assistante vint à se moment et se mit à parler à Naruto. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le brun n'était plus. _Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Lui dire ? Et après ? Ça aurait changé quoi ? Il aurait fait quoi ? Il remplacerait juste Itachi en sachant…tais toi…TAIS TOI !!!_ Une petite voix s'était mise à lui souffler que l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante que ça. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas, les mains de son frère, son corps, tout le dégoûtait. Et l'idée d'être toucher alors qu'il ne le voulait pas le révulser encore plus.

Il entra, claquant la porte, se réfugiant dans le canapé et attrapa une canette de thé froid. Vide. Il la balança au loin, faisant un panier dans la corbeille, mais ne le vit même pas. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il avait envi de croire les mots qu'il lui avait susurrés à l'oreille, mais cela ne pouvait qu'être mensonge. _Il dit qu'il m'aime ? Sous entendu : il me veut dans son lit. Que connaît-il de moi ? Il aime quoi ? ma face ? mon corps ? que s'est-il de moi ?...pourtant il a fait des sous entendu…j'ai pas rêvé…je crois…je… Que…quoi ?_ Une main s'était posée sur la sienne et le tira de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux et vit son frère, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Itachi le regardait de haut, prétentieux, imbu de lui-même. Rien ne brisait le silence, le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas vu son frère aussi pensif depuis un long moment. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait vu le shoot, et il aurait voulu pouvoir tuer le blond. Il chevaucha Sasuke, commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains dénouant le nœud du peignoir d'un noir profond.

-Non….Itachi….je veux pas…pas aujourd'hui s'il te plait.

-…………

-J'ai toujours mal…..

-Tu n'as pas bougé de ton lit hier, ça ne t'as pas suffit ?

-……n'empêche que j'ai toujours mal et…..mais l'aîné le fit taire en l'embrassant sans douceur, le forçant à accepter sa langue.

-Je te veux.

-Mais….

-Tu veux que je dise à tous ce que tu as fait ? et si je leur disais aussi ce que l'on fait ? hmmm qu'est ce que tu en dis petit frère……

-………les larmes de Sasuke s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Je t'ai vu pendant la séance. Je déteste la manière dont tu te comportes avec lui….tu n'as jamais été aussi docile avec quiconque…..

-………_comment lui dire que je me sens en sécurité avec lui ? lui dire qu'il représente tous ce que tu n'es pas Itachi ?_

-……..ni avec moi.

-Nii-san….la baffe résonna dans la petite pièce, Itachi attrapa la télécommande et alluma la chaîne stéréo, faisant beugler une musique que le plus jeune des deux ne pouvait plus du tout écouter.Elle signifiait qu'il allait y passer.

-Tais toi….Utilise plutôt ta bouche à autre chose.

-……….

Sans un mot, par habitude, mécaniquement, il se laissa glisser au sol. Sasuke ne voulait pas avoir à subir les regards alentour sur le fait que ses parents étaient morts à cause de lui, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils sachent pour ce que Itachi lui faisait faire. Il avait trouvé une solution, il y a quelques années, il avait voulu se donner la mort, la lame du rasoir avait été si proche de ses veines….et il s'était écroulé en pleurs, trop lâche pour se donner la mort. Il voulait vivre.

-Haaannnnn

-………..

-Nnnnnn, qu'est….ce qu'il…y a Sasuke ?...hhhhnnnnnn t'es bien …étroit….

-………..Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-…….Aujourd'hui.

Alors il avait continué à subir ce que son frère lui faisait, une petite voix venant de temps à autre lui remonter le moral, mais plus le temps passait, plus il l'oubliait. Ses larmes avaient un goût salé et amer, les léchant alors qu'elles se réceptionnaient sur le sexe de son propre frère. Lorsque celui vint, il ne le prévint même pas, et Sasuke s'écarta, toussant, s'étouffant à moitié, une main à la gorge. Itachi partit d'un grand rire et l'attrapa, le soulevant presque trop facilement.

Sasuke sentit les doigts parcourir son corps alors qu'il était dos au mur, s'insinuant sous le peignoir qu'il portait. Un frisson d'effroi le prit lorsque les doigts fin de son frère le mirent à nu et cherchèrent son intimité puis finalement le pénétra sans douceur. Sasuke ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de grimacer, sachant qu'il se prendrait sinon une nouvelle claque, il sentait le souffle rauque de son frère, il avait envi de pleurer.

Les doigts sortirent de lui et il serra les dents, en une poussée précise Itachi s'était inséré au plus profond de lui. Il le plaqua un peu plus au mur, reprenant quelques instants son souffle, puis se mit à bouger. Sasuke le sentait entrer et sortir, glissant en lui, il détestait ça, il sentit son frère arrêter et ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait. Jamais cela n'était arrivé avant. Mais avant il n'y avait jamais eu de blond bronzer qui l'aimait. Sasuke sentit ses larmes qu'il retenait au mieux s'écoulaient sans interruption. Il avait tellement honte.

Naruto était arrivé quelques instants auparavant, se tenant devant la porte, un thé vert froid à la main, ayant vu que se parfum était le plus répandu dans les canettes de la loge des Uchiha. La musique était à fond, il voyait mal Sasuke écouter ce genre de beuglerie, il avait frappé encore et encore. Et puis, un pressentiment lui était venu, tout les dire lui étaient revenu d'un coup, et il ne voulait pas y croire. Lorsque sa main avait touché la poignée de la porte, elle tremblait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir y voir. Il l'abaissa, il ouvrit en grand et entra. A ses pieds tomba la canette qui roula plus loin, Naruto regardait la scène, bouche ouverte, yeux exorbités, le cœur arrêté.

-SORS DE LA PAUVRE CON !

-…….Sa…suke ? le blond voyait le cadet se cacher les yeux de ses mains alors qu'il continuait de pleurer.

-PUTAIN T'ES SOURD ! SORS !!! Itachi se détacha de Sasuke qu'il laissa tomber lourdement au sol. Ce dernier émit une plainte au contact dur du sol et continua de pleurer.

-…….SASUKE ? le blond n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il vit Itachi fondre sur lui pour le jeter.

-TU VAS….mais Itachi n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Naruto savait se défendre. Il évita la prise de l'autre et contre attaqua, le faisant passer par-dessus lui. Une fois au sol, il l'éclata à coup de latte.

-NARUTO STOP !!! TU VAS LE TUER !!! Gaara venait de finir sa prise du jour, ayant écopé d'un des personnages principal au contraire du blond, et il venait justement le chercher pour aller boire un pot.

-SE SALAUD !!! SE SALAUD !!!! A SON FRERE !!!

-NARUTO !!! et Gaara lui mit une énorme claque.

-Gaara ? la main sur sa joue, les yeux du blond s'étaient assombris par la colère, le roux était certain qu'il allait s'en prendre une lorsqu'il vit pourquoi son ami s'était ainsi acharné.

-……il a besoin de toi non ? Naruto virevolta d'un coup sec.

-SASUKE !!! SAsuke…

-Huuu….hhuuuu, le brun pleurait et se reculait autant qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur.

-Sasuke ! c'est moi ! c'est Naruto ! je te ferrais rien….Sasu….le blond avait avancé la main.

-ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !!!!

-Sasu….heyyyy NOOON !!!

Le brun s'était penché, attrapant un ciseau aiguisé de coiffeur qu'un d'eux avaient du oublier en le préparant, et il voulut se le planter dans le bras. Mais Naruto parvint à le stopper, se faisant effleurer l'une des mains lorsque l'objet tomba à terre. A la vue du sang, Sasuke sembla se vider, Naruto eut beau l'appeler, il n'avait plus aucune réaction. Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Naruto le rhabilla du mieux qu'il put et le mit sur le canapé. Il baissa le son, prit le portable de Gaara, appela Kiba pour avoir ses clefs de voitures et ne lâcha pas un instant des yeux l'aîné, lui donnant des regards de plus en plus meurtriers. Kiba arriva peut après, a la vue de Naruto, il lui fila les clefs sans brancher, ne s'attardant pas sur l'Itachi en sang. C'est alors que le brun se releva, gémissant de douleur. Naruto se dirigea vers Sasuke, il tendit la main au moment ou l'autre revenait un minimum à lui, conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Itachi se mit alors à parler.

-Le touche pas ! il est à moi !

-N'importe quoi. Il n'appartient qu'à lui. Le murmure de Naruto semblait sortir d'outre tombe.

-IL EST A MOI !!!! IL A SURVECU POUR MOI !!! IL BOSSE POUR MOI !!! IL N'AIME QUE MOI !!!! GRACE A MOI NOS PARENTS NOUS ONT LÂCHES LA GRAPPE ET….

-Nii-san ? Sasuke s'était relevé, les yeux emplis d'effroi.

-Sasuke…viens, on rentre on…

-Nii-san…tu as dit quoi juste avant ?

-Rien tu as du mal entendre je…

-TU AS DIT QUOI !!!! pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, le trio pouvait contempler un Sasuke tremblant de rage.

-……..

-C'EST TOI ! S'étais toi ? s'était pas moi ? je….tu…m'as fait croire que s'était moi ? tu m'as fait ça en me convaincant que…..Sasuke semblait brisé. Il se prit alors la tête dans les mains, ayant l'air de souffrir puis tomba en avant, de nouveau inconscient, sa face portant un voile de douleur.

-Sasuke !! Naruto le rattrapa et le serra contre lui.

-Holà.

-Hein ? Kiba regarda Gaara sans comprendre.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état c'est quand j'ai eu des problèmes…..s'il se passe quoi que ce soit on évite de s'interposer….le roux avait murmuré et ne lâchait pas du regard son meilleur ami.

-Toi…. Naruto regardait Itachi, regrettant que ses yeux ne puissent le pulvériser sur place…. Si jamais je te retrouve sur son chemin, tu es mort. Il insista bien sur les derniers mots, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Euuuhhh…..Kiba regardait Gaara pousser du pied Itachi, tandis que Naruto arrivait près d'eux.

-Mais tu ne le dénonces pas Naruto ? on peut….

-Non. Tu as vu son état juste par que nous nous le savons ? je ne veux pas le détruire plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et c'est sa seule famille…….limite le blond aurait craché sur la face de l'aîné qui le regardait, mauvais, mais qui n'osait pas bouger sous le regard que lui lançait Gaara et le blond conjointement.

Kiba arriva quelques heures plus tard, venant d'être déposé par Gaara après qu'il eut finir de tout remettre en ordre. Itachi était rentré chez lui, la peur au ventre, menacé qu'il avait été par Gaara après le départ du couple. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva l'appartement extrêmement silencieux. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto et y pénétra sans un bruit, il les y trouva, Sasuke dans le lit du blond, et ce dernier dormant dans un siège confortable ou il avait l'habitude d'écrire ou de lire. Il les y laissa et partit dans sa propre chambre. Kiba connaissait Naruto depuis un bon moment maintenant, et s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, n'ayant jamais soupçonné qu'il aurait pu être si violent. Il avait eu envie de demander à Gaara plus, mais le roux ne lui lâcha que peu d'informations.

Entre autre, il savait à présent que le blond avait été adopté, que Gaara avait été son seul ami, et qu'ils avaient habités l'un face à l'autre et s'étaient connu ainsi. Le regard du roux s'était alors assombri, comme s'il avait vu des choses ignobles comme peu de temps avant, mais son visage était ensuite redevenu neutre. Kiba n'avait rien ajouté, remarquant qu'il ne connaissait qu'une facette de Naruto au contraire de celui qui l'avait ramené. La journée l'avait épuisée et il s'endormit comme une souche.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, il abattit sa main, jurant ses grands dieux de n'avoir penser à l'éteindre. Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva le blond à s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il partit donc à la douche, l'autre ayant retrouvé son visage si aimable. Un cri le fit accourir avec une serviette autour de la taille et trouva Sasuke en pleine crise de panique, le blond tentant de le ramener à la raison. La gifle partie, Sasuke ne bougeait plus, étant enfin revenu à un semblant de raison.

-Viens dans la cuisine, et calme toi, si t'as oublié …..ça reviendra. Naruto semblait amer. Kiba, t'as serviette couvre pas grand-chose là.

-Hé ? merdeuuuu

-……..

Kiba entra dans la cuisine et trouva Sasuke devant de la bouffe à profusion alors qu'il grignotait à grand mal une biscotte. Naruto était à coté et semblait à nouveau tout content, il fit asseoir Kiba et lui fit un p'tit déj digne d'un roi.

-Mange plus Sasuke.

-…..j'ai pas faim.

-Oui mais là tu vas t'évanouir tu sais.

-……pfff

-C'est pas la peine de soupirer.

-…….. Kiba n'en revenait pas de voir le brun réagir. Apparemment Naruto avait trouvé les mots justes pour adoucir l'atmosphère.

-Kiba, tu pars à quelle heure ? tu vas pas être en retard là ? le blond croquait à pleine dent dans une épaisse tartine débordante de nutella.

-Hu ? nah j'ai encore dix minutes à traîner ensuite faut que je parte. Bon je vais terminer de me changer…….

-……

-Ben tu fais quoi Sasuke ? Kiba le regarder d'un drôle d'œil.

-J'ai du travail aussi.

-…….

-Avec ce qu'il t'a fait, comptes y, aujourd'hui tu restes là.

-Mais….Sasuke semblait paniquer.

-De toute manière j'ai dit à….je lui ai dit de faire en sorte de te mettre off pour un moment.

-…….le brun avait l'air plus que surpris.

-T'as besoin de repos, moral et physique, et faut te trouver un nouveau manager et puis zut…..arrête de me regarder comme ça….

-……Sasuke osa un regard vers le blond qui buvait un chocolat toujours dans le même esprit euphorique.

-T'inquiètes pas de lui, il se jettera pas sur toi s'il n'a pas ton feu vert. Kiba souriait et prenait ses clefs sur le bar.

-……..

-NE ? on parle de moi ? Naruto se léchait sa moustache de chocolat.

-Rien, dors. Bon j'y vais à ce soir.

Alors la journée des deux autres commença. Ils commencèrent par regarder un film, puis Sasuke prit un livre et partit sur le balcon, profitant du soleil qui commençait à pointer le milieu de la journée. Naruto lui s'était calé dans un des sofas et écrivait sur un carnet, tapant en rythme sur l'accoudoir. Sasuke se sentait en sécurité et cela lui semblait tellement anormal. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, mais Naruto se contentait de continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait. Il ne remarqua pas d'ailleurs que l'heure était à présent bien avancée, ne réalisant qu'en entendant son ventre. Il regarda alors sa montre et fit un bond.

-Mais depuis quand il est 13h30 ?

-………

-T'avais pas faim Sasuke ? T'aurais du me dire, j'étais à fond là. Le blond se dirigea vers le téléphone et attrapa un carnet qu'il jeta au pied du brun.

-………

-Oui, c'est moi Lee. Ouais aujourd'hui je prends une spéciale moi hahaha, ouais une moyenne et puis une autre au……

-……..

-2 secondes. Sasuke t'en veux une à quoi ?

-……..mais on va grossir…

-…hahaHAHAHAHAHAHA

-……..

-Non c'est rien Lee huhuhu, 2 secondes, oui, désolé. Alors Sasuke ?

-Spé…spéciale tomates et poulet.

-Ok, donc une spéciale tomate + et poulet.

-……

-Ok, grouille j'ai faim. Et le blond raccrocha.

-…….

-Tu vas pas me dire qu'il te refusait de manger des pizzas quand même ?

-…..j'en ai pas mangé depuis ….depuis….que j'ai commencé ma carrière.

-…..mon Dieu…..bon, et ensuite, ça te dirais d'aller te promener un peu ?

-………

-T'auras qu'à prendre quelques fringues à Kiba, il en a des tonnes.

-Ok….mais tu veux quoi en échange ?

-…….hein ?

-…….Sasuke baissa les yeux puis carrément la tête.

-…..ben rien….si en fait.

-……le cœur de Sasuke s'arrêta.

-Un sourire.

-………

Le sourire qu'il fit, fit chavirer le blond. Ils allèrent faire les placards de Kiba, il l'habilla de manière différente, pour que personne ne puisse reconnaître Sasuke. Il réceptionna les pizzas, ils mangèrent puis partirent faire un tour jusqu'à un parc proche, en profitant pour sortir l'immense chien de leur colocataire. Naruto se tenait juste près de lui, ne lui demandant rien, lui offrant même une glace et une barbe à papa. Sasuke était heureux, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'instants si heureux et plaisants. Il regarda toujours en biais le blond qui ne disait rien, profitant juste de l'instant. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent plus tard, cela continua. Sasuke s'ennuyait presque et cela lui plaisait. Naruto attrapa son téléphone et se mit à parler dans son coin, puis il partit se mettre aux fourneaux, le brun se remettant à lire le bouquin. La porte claqua à la tombée de la nuit, Kiba entra avec Gaara, l'un portait une valise, l'autre des sacs.

-Salut Gaara tu bouffes là ?

-Salut vous deux.

-Bonjour. Sasuke resta dans son coin.

-Pourquoi pas ? il déposa la valise et Kiba revint de la cuisine.

-Tu nous a fait quoi là ?

-Du simple, spaghetti bolognaise.

-……..Sasuke fit des yeux exorbités et Naruto le remarqua.

-Hahaha, t'en fais pas, les légumes sont arrivés, demain tu les auras tes légumes sautés hahahah. Les joues du brun devinrent rouges et le blond retourna touiller sa bouffe.

-Bon Sasuke, j'ai été virevolter un peu parmi mes connaissances, je t'ai ramené des fringues d'un peu partout. Quand ils ont su que je le faisais pour un mannequin connu, direct j'ai eu des échantillons dans tous les sens. Normalement ils sont à ta taille ok ?

-Merci.

-Et puis Naruto m'a dit de te prendre du thé, y'en avait pas au thé vert comme il m'a dit de prendre, alors j'ai pris de la pêche, ça ira ?

-…….ou..oui, merci.

Ces ainsi que passa près d'une semaine, Sasuke se rappelant de plus en plus ce qu'il avait toujours oublié. Et il se sentait étrangement mieux depuis qu'il ne prenait plus les médicaments que son frère l'obligeait à avaler. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en larme, mais il ne disait rien, attendant juste que son angoisse s'évade, puis il se levait et rejoignait le blond qui cuisinait. Ce dernier ne faisait aucun geste déplacé vers le brun et Sasuke s'habituait petit à petit à sa nouvelle liberté. Naruto lui avait laissé sa chambre et dormait sur le canapé lit. Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus en confiance et pouvait même à présent se tenir près de Naruto sans observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Kiba voyait le changement et n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, Sasuke riait de temps à autre, il souriait un peu plus et son teint était un peu moins pale.

Un soir, Kiba ne rentra pas, cela ne changea pas grand-chose à leur routine. Naruto dormait profondément et lui, il se demandait quand le blond allait finalement lui sauter dessus, car depuis peu, il se permettait des petits gestes. Une caresse sur la joue, lui prendre la main un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallut…ne supportant pas l'angoisse de l'attente, et même s'il se sentait rassuré la plupart du temps, Sasuke avait peur d'être déçu. Il se leva alors et alla dans le salon où il trouva le blond endormi, dans la main la télécommande. Il monta sur lui, commença à l'embrasser en tremblant légèrement.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce tu fous ?

-….je paye ma dette.

-Hein ?

-Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne devoir rien à personne et de payer mes dettes si jamais j'en avais…alors….le brun se rapprocha et l'embrassa.

-A…Attends je..je suis flatté mais…

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ? les yeux noirs lui faisaient face, ils étaient neutres et glacés.

-Si…mais si tu le fais sans le vouloir, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas juste ton corps, les joues de Naruto se teintèrent, mais il continuait de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-……..Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-…….Naruto tendit la main et lui caressa la joue, un geste qui devenait de plus en plus habituel chez lui. Je te demande pas de le faire si tu ne le veux pas toi-même Sasuke. Naruto l'embrassa sur le front.

-Retourne dormir ok ?

-………hn.

Il se leva, d'un pas automatique, confus, il rejoignit le lit qui lui était assigné et s'y mit. Mais le sommeil ne vint que bien longtemps après. L'attitude de Naruto était trop pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps pour lui qu'une personne prenait soin de lui sans exiger de retour. Il ne sut pas quand il s'endormit, sachant juste que le réveil fut difficile. Naruto dormait toujours pourtant, mais Sasuke sentait la faim le prendre. Il décida de suivre les conseils du blond et prit le droit de se faire à manger. Quand il eut fini de tous mettre à table, assez fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, il vit le blond venir, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, lorsqu'il passa près de lui, il lui mit juste une main sur l'épaule et un sourire éclaira sa face.

L'aspect avait cependant l'air délicieux, mais Sasuke était conscient dès la première cuillère que s'était infect. Pourtant Naruto ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et mangeait tout ce qu'il y avait pour lui. La journée s'égrena lentement, se passant comme à l'accoutumer, entre promenade et maison. Une nouveauté survint tout de même, Naruto l'avait prit par la main et ne l'avait pas lâcher, le menant dans un petit quartier résidentiel en banlieue. Là, après quelques coups de sonnettes, un homme vint ouvrir.

-Bonjour pa'.

-Hey Naruto ! bonjour… Iruka se jeta dans les bras de Naruto et le serra contre lui…..comment tu vas ? tu manges bien ? t'as pas maigri ?

-Ah ça ? hahaha, j'ai changé de régime alimentaire, plus de légumes…Naruto lança un regard amusé à Sasuke.

-Aaah tu as suivi mon conseil alors ? tu vois que j'avais rais…..Iruka venait juste de remarquer l'œillade moqueuse de son fiston….euh pardon, bonjour euh…

-Je te présente Sasuke.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Sas…uke ? LE Sasuke ?

-Ouais.

-Oooah, une célébrité à la maison hahahah, entrez au fait, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-T'as quoi ?

La conversation continua entre les deux parents, le brun n'ouvrit pratiquement pas la bouche, Naruto avait l'air heureux, comme si rien ne l'avait jamais atteint. Sasuke profitait de ces instants, se demandant quand tous changeraient. _Oui, quand ?_ Iruka était un ange, il lui parlait de tous et de rien, ne s'encombrant pas du fait qu'il soit un minimum connu. Ils ne le quittèrent que le soir venu.

Sasuke n'ouvrait plus la bouche, jaloux. Et comme maintenant trois soirs d'affilés, il pénétrait dans le salon furtivement, prenant place sur un petit meuble assez large pour l'accueillir lorsqu'il ramenait ses genoux sous son menton. Il se sentait énervé, et comprenait à présent que ce que sont frère lui donnait le faisait rendre apathique à tous. Son caractère revenait comme dans son enfance, Naruto lui avait même dit dans l'après midi qu'il avait eu un air prétentieux. Il regardait son ami dormir, l'autre respirait calmement, les couvertures se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. L'Uchiha avait envi de le toucher, mais il n'osait pas, il avait peur de se que cela impliquerait.

Le brun retourna dans sa chambre, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il regardait le blond. Ce dernier en entendant la porte de sa chambre claquer ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et se passa une main sur les cheveux, la laissant dans sa nuque alors qu'il s'étirait. Naruto savait que le brun le regardait, il avait un sommeil léger, il n'avait jamais pu s'endormir profondément de son plein gré. Assis dans son lit, il regardait par la baie vitrée et décida de sortir au bout d'une demi heure dehors.

La fraîcheur de la nuit lui donna la chaire de poule, il frissonna et forma silencieusement quelques paroles puis ferma les yeux. Au loin un chien aboyait, plus près un moteur de voiture se fit entendre, et juste à coté, un gémissement se fit entendre. Naruto eut une grimace, pensant que Kiba était revenu accompagné ou quelque chose de se genre, mais il se rendit compte que la plainte continuait, toujours au même niveau sonore et qu'elle provenait non pas de sa droite, mais de sa gauche, là ou il y avait sa chambre. Ne pouvant la rejoindre par dehors, il rentra et y alla.

La pièce était sombre, il mit quelques instants à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Les plaintes continuaient, le brun se débattait dans son sommeil, Naruto se rendit jusqu'à lui et lui toucha le bras. Sasuke sursauta violement et hurla :

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ITACHI !!!

-…..c'est moi Sasuke, c'est moi…..

-Na…Naruto ?

-Oui.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-……tu faisais un cauchemar, ça va ?

-…….

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ça va aller, je…je vais juste aller boire un coup.

Il passa près du blond et disparut à l'angle de la porte. Naruto retourna à sa couche, le brun revint dans sa chambre, grelottant et ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si déçu de ne pas y voir encore son compagnon. Au bout d'un moment, n'arrivant plus à dormir, tremblant rien qu'à l'idée de revoir la scène de son rêve, il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à son promontoire. De là, il recommença à regarder le blond.

Naruto sentait le regard qui glissait sur lui et qui finalement s'arrêta sur son visage. Le brun le détaillait à nouveau, ne bougeant plus. **_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Lui dire que je suis debout ? Ne va-t-il pas fuir ? Et est ce que se serait pour ça ? Je veux savoir…._**

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sasuke ? Naruto ouvrit les yeux, deux billes ciel qui brillaient de milles feux dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

-…….le brun retint sa respiration devant cette simple scène.

-Sasuke ?

-…….Sasuke voulait lui dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, _mais est ce que se sera suffisant ? Naruto est têtu, il voudra peut être en savoir plus…_.

-Tu te rappelles de moi alors ?

-………_hein ? de quoi il parle ?_

-On s'était vu à l'hôpital.

-………_de quel hôpital il parle ? y me dit quoi là ? _Sasuke le regardait sans bouger, cherchant à quel moment ils auraient été dans un hôpital dernièrement.

-Bof, peut être qu'à cause du choc tu te rappelles pas.

-Dis moi…..parce que là, je me rappelle de nombreuses choses maintenant qu'il ne me donne plus ses cachets, mais là je vois pas.

-Cachets ?

-……non rien, parle.

-…..Naruto pensait à juste titre que Sasuke parlait d'Itachi, cependant il passa à autre chose. …….Tu es arrivé un matin, j'étais dans la chambre voisine. Enfin en même temps s'est peut être normal que tu te souviennes pas, j'étais pas comme ça à l'époque.

-Comment ? S'était quand ça ?

-J'ai été adopté par un requin.

-Hein ? _mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?_

-Je t'assure hahahahaha, il avait une de ses gueules, une vraie horreur. Tout pale, presque bleu hahahah. Naruto n'en pouvait plus devant l'incompréhension totale de Sasuke.

-…….

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu rigoles.

-Et alors ?

-Quand je te regarde dans les yeux je vois que tu es terrifié et que tu as envi de pleurer.

-……………

-………Sasuke se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire avait affecté le blond. Il se leva, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter, et le prit dans ses bras. Naruto resta ainsi quelques instants puis s'écarta pour reprendre la parole. Sasuke avait eu peur qu'il ne demande plus, mais Naruto n'était pas son frère et il le savait. Il n'était comme personne.

-Il m'a adopté. Le regard du blond devint lointain et étrangement fixe, se dirigeant vers le ciel derrière Sasuke qu'il pouvait voir par la baie vitrée. Il me faisait cours à la maison. Et lorsque je n'avais pas cours, lorsque je n'avais rien à faire….ou quand j'étais simplement trop près de lui……

-……._Il parle du requin ?_

-…..il jouait avec moi. Il pouvait me battre bien qu'il faisait attention à ne pas laisser de marques ou autre pour quand l'assistante sociale qui lui donnait l'argent pour m'élever venait…..il me violait sinon….ou pouvait prendre des photos…..il en avait mis derrière un tableau du salon, et quand il n'y avait que nous, il les retournait…et quand quelqu'un venait, il n'avait qu'à changer de coté, et l'on pouvait voir un paysage magnifique……

-Et pourquoi étais tu à l'hôpital ? Sasuke avait voulu changer de sujet en voyant aux coins des yeux du blond un cumulus larmoyant.

-Un jour….. un jour il a vu Itachi dans une pub. Il l'a trouvé irrésistible, d'ailleurs il m'avait déjà teint les cheveux en noir et je les portais long. Il était un fanatique de ton frère….d'ailleurs lorsque j'avais le malheur d'être là le jour de la sortie d'une nouvelle pub ou autre, il me prenait jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me relever.

-……..le regard de Sasuke était horrifié et ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur la main du blond qu'il tenait sans s'en être rendu compte. _Alors lui aussi…lui aussi il a été trahi…jusque là ?_

-Et puis ce jour là, enfin celui de votre accident, quand il a apprit, il m'a dit : tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. Et je me suis pris une branlée…j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mais notre voisin à appeler les flics. On était dans ma chambre quand il nous a vu….Gaara l'a fait, avant je ne lui avais jamais soufflé mot, même s'il s'en doutait…..

-……….Gaara ?

-Oui, s'était mon voisin. Nos chambres était l'une face à l'autre….il m'a dit plus tard qu'il avait vu des choses…mais que personne ne l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait voulu dénoncer Kisame. Alors cette fois, il a couru en bas de notre rue et à téléphoner de la cabine, n'en n'ayant pas chez lui…..

-Kisame c'est qui ?

-Mon…lui….celui qui…me violait.

-………

-J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, je voulais partir, ne plus recevoir de coups…je savais ce qui allait suivre, j'ai couru le plus vite possible……Quand ils sont arrivés, je pleurais dans un coin, je pouvais à peine marcher, je saignais, j'étais paniqué.

-………

-………Naruto respirait par saccade, ne pouvant empêcher de léger tremblement au niveau de ses mains et à sa lèvre.

-Que…Qu'est ce…qu'il… s'est passé ? Le brun déglutit, connaissant la réponse mais voulant en être sur.

-Il….. m'a violé dans la cuisine. Et ce jour là j'ai su, j'avais vu dans ses yeux que ce serait là dernière fois, alors s'était lui ou moi. ça a été lui.

-……..tu…tu l'as tué ? Naruto n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle expression de surprise sur la face du brun.

-Oui. **_Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant ?_**

-……….le ton était si calme, si froid, dénué de toute émotion. _Et moi qui n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire…lui il a fait…il est tellement fort…_une larme s'écoula lentement sur la joue pale.

-Ensuite, je suis allé à l'hôpital, c'est un infirmier qui m'a recueillit d'ailleurs. Et c'est la que je vous ai vu, je détestais ton frère, car parce qu'il existait, j'avais du subir tout ça. J'étais déterminer à me venger.

-………_si seulement tu l'avais fait…mais personne ne savait à l'époque…_

-Et le jour ou je suis allé dans ta chambre pour te faire du mal, parce que j'avais vu combien il t'aimait et que je savais qu'en te faisant mal, il aurait mal, je t'ai vu…. tu pleurais.

-………

-J'étais planté devant toi, je te regardais méchamment et toi, u n'as rien dit ce jour là, tu pleurais et c'est tout, le regard dans le vide, tellement triste.

-Je pleurais…….

-Et je suis revenu le lendemain et tu pleurais encore.

-………..que….nooon….

-Quoi ?

-La momie avec des touffes blondes au bout noircis s'était toi ?

-Ah ben tu vois que tu te rappelles de moi ! le blond souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Mais….mais…..

-Ouais s'était moi, d'ailleurs mes cheveux te faisaient rire, s'était la seule chose je crois bien et…

-…..un jour tu as été vexé et tu t'es rasé le crâne devant moi…..l'infirmier était horrifié.

-Exact. Naruto continuait de sourire.

-Et je ne voulais pas te le dire à l'époque, mais s'était pire.

-Oh ça va hein.

-Hahahaha. Le blond fondit devant se petit rire que lui offrait Sasuke et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. L'autre se statufia.

-………Naruto s'écarta à regret. Et puis, tu n'as jamais entièrement vu ma face puisqu'il avait fallut me retoucher tellement il m'avait défigurer.

-……les fines cicatrices…

-Oui sur mes joues c'est ça, et encore ça passe, il suffit d'un peu de fond de teint…. Ce jour là, quand je t'ai vu pleurer, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait qu'on soit absolument ami, parce que toi je t'aimais beaucoup comparer à ton frangin.

-……….

-Quelques jours plus tard tu es parti, et moi j'ai eu affaire avec la police pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Iruka m'a prit sous son aile, s'était lui l'infirmier.

-…….il est sympa…

-Oui je l'aime beaucoup, il m'a donné ce que je n'avais jamais eu ou presque. A part lui, Gaara et Kiba, il y a peu de personnes que j'aime autant….

-…….le regard du brun s'assombrit. _Il ne m'a pas cité…._

-Et puis quelques années plus tard, on a revenu ici avec mon nouveau père, ben oui, j'étais parti à l'étranger, il faisait des trucs de je ne sais quoi là bas, des recherches ou quelque chose du genre. Quand je suis revenu, je n'ai pas tilté tout de suite que s'était toi le mannequin dont tout le monde parlait.

-………..tu l'as vu comment ?

-…….eh ben…. Tous allaient mal pour moi, on était là depuis un moment, j'essayais de m'adapter mais faut croire que j'allais pas vers les bonnes personnes……j'ai déconné un max en fait.

-……….

-Mon père était très en colère, il m'a engueulé un soir ou j'étais rentré après quatre jours de promenade intensive dans un quartier….peu recommandable. Alors après lui avoir dit des paroles que je regretterais toute ma vie, même s'il m'a pardonné aujourd'hui, je suis parti en claquant la porte.

-Et tu m'as vu ?

-Non. Je voulais me faire un p'tit trip, j'ai acheté de quoi faire, je suis parti sur le toit d'un immeuble en grimpant par l'échelle de secours, je me suis mis sous les étoiles et j'allais gober mes pilules lorsque je t'ai vu. T'étais magnifique.

-Donc tu m'as vu.

-Mais non pas toi, l'affiche. Je t'avais déjà remarqué dans une pub, mais j'avais pas fait gaffe. Et là, je suis resté toute la nuit à me demander pourquoi j'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

-Et ?

-J'allais abandonner lorsque j'ai entendu des pleurs, quand je me suis retourné, il n'y avait rien, mais je savais, la mémoire m'était revenue. Je suis allé vers le studio d'où venait la pub, je t'ai tracé et je t'ai vu. Et quand j'ai vu Itachi je n'ai eu aucun doute. Mais tu étais encore plus triste qu'avant….

-………..

-Alors j'ai décidé de me rapprocher de toi. Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai demandé pardon. Je suis allé en cours, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, j'ai stoppé mes conneries, j'ai plus rien pris. Quand j'ai pensé être clean, j'ai dit à mon père ce que je voulais faire, il m'a sourit et m'a soutenu.

-Il n'a pas eu peur ? le monde de la mode est…..

-Il avait décidé de me faire confiance. Le sourire du blond était plus que magnifique.

-…….il est exceptionnel j'ai l'impression….

-Ahaha, oui, un p'tit dauphin nage toujours à la rescousse des pauvres âmes.

-Huhuhu….le brun riait doucement.

-Et j'ai réussi grâce à Kiba. Son but était d'être un photographe, le mien un mannequin alors on s'aidait financièrement et finalement il a réussi plus vite que moi. Alors il m'a prit comme assistant. Il savait que je t'aimais depuis longtemps, alors quand il a su qu'il bosserait avec toi, il m'a dit que s'était le moment ou jamais de m'y remettre hahahahaha.

-………..le brun souriait tendrement, il adorait voir le blond sourire ainsi et l'avoir entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui faisait chaud au cœur, même si cela l'angoissé un tantinet. L'ombre de son frère lui gâchait toujours la vie. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, toujours souriant et le regardait avec tout autant de tendresse.

-Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant Sasuke, la nuit est bien avancée….

-…….oui.

Le brun se leva et regagna sa chambre, se mettant dans le lit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, se retournant encore et encore. Un bon moment plus tard, toujours d'attaque, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon pour la troisième fois de la soirée. La respiration de son compagnon était régulière et apaisante. Sasuke prit place à même le sol cette fois et le regarda à la lumière diaphane de la pleine lune. Deux orbes bleus s'ouvrirent à lui et le mirèrent un instant, il distingua un sourire à demi cacher par la couette. Naruto se redressa sur un coude et sorti un bras d'elle, le tendant au brun qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne voulait absolument pas devoir le faire maintenant, il ne se sentait pas près à le faire avant un moment. Il regarda la main comme s'il s'était agi d'un démon qui aurait dévoré la sienne, la voix de Naruto s'éleva alors, lourde et ensommeillée.

-Je te ferrais rien, je te l'ai dit non ? allez, viens là, tu va choper froid là.

-………

-Sasuke ? le brun tremblait légèrement, mais décida à bouger. Si Naruto le touchait ce soir, il saurait au moins à quoi s'en tenir.

-………j'arrive. Il entra dans la place faite par son compagnon qui se permit de l'enserrer de ses bras et de se pelotonner contre lui.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke.

-…..bonne nuit.

Au bout de quelques instants, la respiration du blond redevint celle qu'elle était. Sasuke finit par se détendre, l'autre tenait parole, il ne le toucherait pas plus loin que ça. L'Uchiha s'endormit en respirant l'odeur de miel vanillé s'émanant des cheveux dorés, posant l'une de ses mains sur le bras bronzé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, du bruit dans la cuisine l'ayant réveillé, Sasuke vit que Naruto n'était plus là. Il s'avança vers le bruit et trouva Kiba qui buvait son café, un journal à la main, l'air fatigué. Dernièrement il n'avait pas prit de jour de repos et bossait très tard. Il salua le brun d'un mouvement de tête en se mettant un doigt devant la bouche. La voix de Naruto s'éleva alors, n'ayant pas remarquer l'intrus, il frapper à rythme régulier sur la table et chanta.

**_Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra  
Des jours et des semaines mais n'oublie pas  
Il en faudra du temps pour tout ça  
Le moment viendra  
Et tu comprendras _**

-T'en penses quoi Kiba ?

-Comment tu veux que je juge avec un seul couplet banane ?

-Tchhh, le blond continua alors.

_**  
Ca prendra de drôles de chemins  
Tu te perdras parfois, loin, si loin  
Mais n'aie pas trop peur de ça, non  
Le moment viendra  
Et tu comprendras **_

Sasuke sentait que cette chanson lui était adressée, elle semblait lui parler directement. Et il en eut confirmation en voyant le clin d'œil de Kiba.

_**  
Personne ne saurait voir comme moi je te verrais  
Personne ne saurait  
Personne ne saurait vouloir comme je te voudrais  
Personne ne saurait  
Personne ne saurait aimer comme je t'aimerais  
Jamais personne  
Personne ne saurait comme je te sais **_

_**Oh babe **_

-Ben si là, il pige pas que tu l'aimes…

-Oh, ça va, j'y peux rien moi, c'est mon cœur….le blond semblait concentré et reprit en regardant sa feuille noircies dans tous les sens.

-…………

_**  
Ca prendra d'étranges détours  
Des larmes, d'immenses, des années de retour  
Les mêmes histoires tant de fois, tant de fois  
Le moment viendra  
Et je serai là **_

_**  
Personne ne saurait voir comme moi je te verrais  
Personne ne saurait  
Personne ne saurait vouloir comme je te voudrais  
Personne ne saurait  
Personne ne saurait aimer comme je t'aimerais  
Jamais personne  
Personne ne saurait comme je te sais**_

-Alors Kiba qu'est ce que…..en relevant la tête, Naruto tomba yeux dans les yeux avec Sasuke et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mure.

-…….le photographe souriait à pleine dent et porta son mug à ses lèvres.

-…traître…..

-Hahaha

-……_s'était bien pour moi ?_ Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de le demander, quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte. Kiba se leva et partit ouvrir

-SASUKEEEEeeeeee revient…..

-…….. les deux perles noires pâlirent sous le son de la voix, le brun se tourna, faisant dos à la cuisine et se retrouva face à Itachi que Kiba tentait de retenir à l'extérieur.

-SASUKEEEeeeeeee s'il te plait….je t'aime….je t'aime…..le brun tomba à genoux.

-Sasuke ? Naruto regardait le cadet qui fixait la porte horrifiait de ce qu'il y avait derrière.

-Je veux plus le voir….je peux pas…..

-……Naruto fit tombé sa chaise et se précipita près du jeune Uchiha, le soutenant. Sasuke se fourra dans le creux protecteur de son bras et tenait son tee shirt à s'en faire pâlir les doigts.

-C'est impossible, je pourrais jamais lui pardonner….qu'il s'en aille….qu'il disparaisse…….

-………..ne flanche pas.

-Hein ?

-Toi si tu entres, je te tue tu entends. Le regard azur n'avait jamais été si mauvais. Itachi qui s'était relevé pour entrer resta à la barrière de la maison.

-Sasuke…revient avec moi….je t'aime…on a l'argent…la gloire….et…et…..Naruto pressa sa main dans le dos de Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sasuke vit qu'il pourrait toujours s'appuyer sur lui, alors sa peur se transforma en haine.

-DISPARAIS ! NE REVIENS JAMAIS DEVANT MOI !!!! Il tremblait de rage. SI TU M'AIMAIS VRAIMENT TU N'AURAIS PAS AGIT AINSI.

-Mais les parents t'auraient fait la même chose qu'à moi, ils allaient te lancer, ils n'aimaient que l'argent et…

-Et ça on le saura jamais, et même ainsi, tu aurais du me soutenir…mais au lieu de ça…toi…toi…tu m'as violé encore et encore, tu m'as drogué pour te faciliter la tâche….JE TE HAIS….si tu m'aimais tu n'aurais jamais agis ainsi…

-Et j'aurais du agir comment ? je t'aime tellement…Sasuke….

-Tu aurais du agir comme Naruto le fait avec moi…en me laissant le choix ! s'il te plaît Itachi….disparais de ma vie.

-……….tu le désires vraiment ?

-Ne vas pas n'en plus te suicider pour lui faire du mal pauvre tâche. Naruto n'avait pas retrouvé sa voix aimable, elle était aussi tranchante qu'un couteau de boucher.

-……….Itachi se retourna. Je ne ferrais plus rien….je….avant de me voir….le regard qu'il avait….s'était celui que j'aimais le plus chez mon petit frère.

-……….

-Désolé de t'avoir détruit. Tous ce qui te lis à moi, je vais te le rendre…..

-………

Le brun aux cheveux longs disparut, celui à la chevelure plus courte se serra contre Naruto fourrant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Kiba eut un sourire devant le drôle de tableau qu'ils offraient, Naruto plus petit consolant le plus grand. Mais rire en cet instant aurait brisé l'instant, il fit signe à Naruto, attrapa son sac et sortit au moment même ou Gaara allait sonner à la porte. Le roux fit un signe au blond et suivit Kiba alors que la porte se refermait sur eux.

Naruto tenait Sasuke tout contre lui, il était si fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'est alors qu'il sentait une étrange humidité à la base de son col. _**Nah, ce doit être ses larmes. Encore une…encore….**mais il fout quoi ? il pige pas ?**mais c'est pas des baiser ça… ???**_

-Sasuke ?

-…….

-Hey ? le blond se détacha de lui, le regarda longuement dans les yeux, mais l'autre n'osait pas le regarder.

-Je….j'ai…..

-……Naruto attendait, incertain de ce que l'autre voulait dire.

-J'ai envie de toi maintenant….je veux oublier ses baisers et apprendre les tiens….

-…….tu es…sur ? Naruto sentait une boule dans sa gorge, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Oui.

Naruto avala sa salive, lentement, il porta ses lèvres jusqu'à celle de son acolyte, stoppant juste devant elle, ayant peur de se jeter sur lui s'il allait plus loin. Sasuke avança les siennes et les scella doucement. A leurs contacts, Naruto se sentit défaillir de joie, le brun avait fait le dernier pas, alors il se tourna et passa ses bras autour de la nuque, rapprochant un peu plus sa tête de la sienne. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines qui s'entrouvrirent, _c'est si différent d'avec Itachi…_

Ils jouèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Sasuke sentit les mains de Naruto se glisser sous son postérieur alors qu'il le basculait pour l'élever. L'Uchiha fut d'abord surpris, mais il noua ses jambes autour du blond qui n'eut aucun mal à le maintenir ainsi, il tendait ses lèvres et Sasuke les joignit à nouveau. Sous lui, il sentit bientôt la douceur de ses draps, Naruto l'avait ramené dans sa chambre et titiller à présent son oreille.

Sasuke aimait la douceur dont faisait preuve le blond qui se tenait au dessus de lui et caressait en même temps son bras, l'autre main sous son haut. Il sentait se dégager des doigts une douche chaleur qui se répandait à travers sa peau et semblait apaisé les plaies de son âme. Il soupira, ébouriffant la chevelure d'or alors que le blond s'attardait à présent sur le torse de Sasuke. Naruto remonta et l'embrassa tendrement, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne les fermant pas, les deux charbons ardent lui rendait un même regard empli de fièvre et de plaisir. La langue chaude sillonna sa peau, redescendant sur l'un de ses seins, accrochant un téton durci, l'une de ses mains s'occupant de son opposé. Lorsque sa langue descendit plus bas, s'insinuant dans son nombril, Sasuke se cambra, n'ayant jamais été aussi impatient de finaliser cet acte.

Ses mains parcouraient le dos du blond et se perdirent dans sa chevelure lorsque le blond s'occupa de son érection. Sous la surprise, Sasuke se redressa dans une petite plainte, Naruto releva la tête, prêt à stopper, mais le brun avala un bon coup d'oxygène et lui fit un sourire. Doucement, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, il reprit sa tâche, faisant rougir Sasuke lorsqu'il posa sa langue sur le bout de sa verge. Le brun se rejeta en arrière et se mit l'avant bras sur les yeux, les sensations n'avaient jamais été telles, des vagues de plaisir se répandaient au creux de son ventre, il avait envi de bouger les hanches, mais ne savait pas s'il pouvait.

Naruto insister à présent sur un point précis, caressant de ses mains les cuisses blêmes, remontant jusqu'aux bourses, puis lorsqu'il entendait le brun retenir sa respiration, englobait le sexe dressé, ou le faisant parfois plus bas. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, dans un petit cri étranglé, il jouit et se redressa d'un bond, n'ayant pas prévenu son amant. Il s'attendait à voir le coup arriver, comme Itachi l'avait fait la première fois ou il n'avait rien dit. Mais Naruto le regarda un sourire en coin, et se mit à lécher le bout de ses doigts, récupérant ce qui n'était pas entré en lui du bout de la langue.

Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux, la respiration encore courte. Puis Naruto remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa, finissant pas se coucher sur le coté. Le blond qui l'avait entraîné dans sa chute, le serra contre lui et il sentit son érection. Sasuke ne comprenait pas, se demandant pourquoi il ne continuait pas.

-Naruto ?

-Hn ?

-….pou..pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? j'ai…fait quelque chose …de mal ?

-Non. Bien sur que non. Le blond le regardait, mais…tu es sur ? je…

-Bien sur !

Le brun l'avait fait roulé sur le dos et se trouvé sur lui, l'embrassant, jouant avec sa langue de nouveau. Il attrapa l'une des mains de son comparse et les porta jusqu'à sa bouche, jouant avec sensuellement, les humidifiant. Naruto le regarda d'abord les yeux agrandis de surprise, mais le bleu de ses yeux devint rapidement plus chaud alors que sa langue sortait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sasuke se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, délaissant sa main que le blond mena jusqu'à son intimité.

Il le préparait, trouvant l'entrée de ses doigts bien trop facile en lui. Mais Sasuke continuait à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, le visage, descendant dans son cou. Il gémissait doucement et le blond le vit se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'il inséra un nouveau doigt. **_Sa face est tellement différente de lorsque je l'ai vu avec Itachi…il a l'air….épanoui ?_**

C'est à cet instant que le brun se pencha un peu plus en avant, dans un râle, extirpant les membres de son amant. Naruto le vit se redresser, le regard embué, prenant appui sur son torse d'une main, l'autre s'emparant de son sexe et le présentant à lui. Doucement il se mit à se déhancher, le faisant pénétrer millimètre par millimètre. Naruto ne pouvait plus attendre, il l'aidait à ne pas tomber d'un coup de ses mains, mais son envie se faisait de plus en plus pressente. Il entendit un râle plus fort que les autres, il vira ses yeux vers ceux de Sasuke, ce dernier en sueur agrippait de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure, la face rougit par l'effort, la couleur suintant sensuellement. Le dernier petit neurone de raison qu'il restait à Naruto lui fit défaut, il prit Sasuke par les hanches et le renversa sous lui, s'enfonçant par la même occasion aussi loin qu'il put. Le brun se cambra, ouvrant la bouche pour chercher de l'air à plein poumon, le blond lui embrassait la gorge tremblant tellement son envie de lui était forte.

Il redressa la tête et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il passa ses mains dans le dos de Naruto et laissa le plaisir déferler en lui. Lorsque le blond vit l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il entreprit de faire durer le plaisir et commença par un mouvement lent et rythmé, quand il entendit la respiration de son amant devenir plus bruyante, il accéléra un peu plus puis stoppa d'un coup.

L'Uchiha n'aurait jamais pensé à se plaindre d'un tel arrêt habituellement, mais là, ce n'était pas le habituellement qu'il connaissait. Il ouvrit des yeux mécontents, Naruto voyait qu'il aimait ça, et cela le rendait heureux. Plus que jamais il le voulait, alors dans un petit gloussement, il l'embrassa, s'enfonçant d'un coup et touchant la prostate de Sasuke qui émit un gémissement plus aigue. Alors Naruto reprit ses coups de butoir encore et encore, s'excitant à chaque gémissement de plus en plus fort de celui qu'il aimait. Il saccadait à présent ses mouvements, les entre coupants de moments plus réguliers, et Sasuke se mit lui aussi à se mouvoir.

Naruto sentit contre lui la semence de son compagnon se répandre, il attrapa alors la jambe de Sasuke et le positionna en biais, il n'en pouvait plus, les cris de son compagnon lui vrillaient agréablement les tympans, il se contracta un instant et se déversa en lui. Naruto ne bougea plus, il cherchait sa respiration, tout comme Sasuke qui remit sur le dos, il mit ses jambes autour de Naruto et le fit tomber sur lui. Entre chaque respiration qu'ils cherchaient, ils s'embrassaient, le blond lui caressant le bras, le brun jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Ils sombrèrent presque au même moment dans le sommeil après quelques instants de papouilles et de baiser langoureux.

Une petite vieille, voisine des deux fringants jeunes hommes n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se tenait devant la porte et fila jusqu'à son appartement du plus vite qu'elle put, rougissant comme jamais et n'en revenant pas de l'époque d'aujourd'hui. Plus aucune tenue ces jeunes…et des garçons en plus……

* * *

Alors que la porte s'était refermée sur le couple, Gaara suivit Kiba qui regardait Itachi s'éloigner. Il ne disait rien, et se dirigea vers son garage personnel, le roux lui emboîta le pas, nonchalant. Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué l'insistance du jeune homme lorsqu'il ne le regardait pas. Quand ils atteignirent le garage personnel des deux colocataires, Gaara l'y suivit au lieu de se diriger vers sa cylindrée et alors que l'autre ouvrait sa portière, il l'embrassa dans la nuque.

-Hey, qu'est ce tu fous ? Kiba avait mis sa main sur l'endroit ou il avait été embrasser, l'air choqué.

-……tu me regardes depuis un moment non ? un sourire presque sadique étira les lèvres de Gaara.

-Hein ? mais Naruto m'a dit que t'étais hétéro !

-Ouais….sauf rare exception, huhuhu.

Gaara mit sa main sur celle de Kiba sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il entendit alors la porte du garage se fermer derrière lui. Dans un sourire, il passa sa langue et rencontra sans peine sa voisine, leurs mains couraient sous la chemise de l'un, l'a veste de l'autre. Ils étaient à présent en pantalon l'un est l'autre, se voyant à la lueur tamisée du jour rentrant par le grillage qui supplantait la porte, continuant de s'embrasser, se caresser.

Kiba glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son amant et se mit à le caresser doucement, sentant le souffle de Gaara devenir plus rapide, son sexe plus dur. Il l'agrippa d'un coup et sentit le roux haletait contre lui, alors il lui suçota le lobe de l'oreille et y lui souffla qu'il ne pouvait être en retard aujourd'hui, lui demandant d'aller plus vite.

-Plus vite, veut dire plus brutal. Gaara lui mordillait le cou à présent.

-Pas de problème….Kiba farfouillait d'une main dans son sac et en sortit un préservatif lubrifié. Tiens.

-……je te préviens que la prochaine je prendrais mon temps Kiba.

-Hahaha, pas de problème, mais là j'ai un meeting et je vais finir par être en retard….on aura qu'à reprendre ensuite ?

-Hn, t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner.

-Hahaha…haaaaaa

Le roux lui ferma le clapet d'un baiser, enfilant la protection de caoutchouc, l'autre avait déjà fait glisser le long de ses jambes son pantalon, Gaara fit suivre la même voie à son boxer et tendit qu'il prenait appui sur le capot de sa voiture, il le pénétra d'un coup sec.

Plus Gaara se déhancher et plus Kiba lui demandait d'accélérer, le ponctuant de oui sonore et de gémissement qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ils entendirent à peine l'exclamation choquée à l'extérieur, la petite vieille voisine de deux paliers du dessus accélérant comme elle pouvait sur ses jambes fatiguées. Lorsqu'il vint, le roux continuait sa tâche, ses sens étaient à fleur de peau, l'odeur ne le dégoûtait pas au contraire, attisant ses sens. Son amant fit une dernière poussée, plus violente, et s'affala contre lui. Kiba resserra ses bras autour de lui, quelques instants, reprenant son souffle, lui embrassant le visage.

C'est alors que le roux se détacha de lui, un petit sourire satisfait et se rhabilla. Kiba le trouva plutôt froid, mais ils ne s'étaient rien promis de plus, mais Gaara jubilait intérieurement, Kiba lui plaisait vraiment et son air de chien abattu lui plaisait en cet instant. Il s'approcha et lui roula le baiser du siècle qui fit avoir à Kiba des petites étoiles plein les yeux.

-On se retrouve ou ?

-Pfff, eux ils s'y seront encore tout à l'heure……

-Ben chez moi alors….je viendrais te prendre à ton meeting ok.

-Ok, je te sonne dès que j'ai fini…

-….hahahahaha

-Quoi ?

-A ta tête je sens qu'il va être vite expédié se meeting hahahaha, je vais resté dans le coin hein ?

-Baka.

-hahahaha

Kiba leva la main pour le frapper, mais le roux s'enfuit en prévision du coup, ouvrant la porte grâce à la télécommande qu'il lui avait chipée et qu'il lui renvoya avec un clin d'œil. Deux secondes plus tard il entendit la moto s'éloigner et en fit de même le retrouvant au feu rouge ou le roux l'attendait apparemment. Ils firent un bout de route ainsi se retrouvant finalement plus tard prenant leur temps cette fois.

* * *

Voila, j'ai fini mon délire…au dbt il devait pas y avoir autant de lemons….mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ????? mdr enfin j'espère que vous avez apprécié ? et quel pleurnichard Sasuke est devenu…..mdr s'était définitivement pas ça l'idée de départ mdr.

Bref, à bientôt XD


End file.
